Nuestras Continuaciones
by Incantevolle
Summary: O que teria acontecido depois da reconciliação de Betty e Armando e antes do nascimento de Camila? Basicamente um olhar sobre o que a novela preferiu ocultar.
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da autora:**

"Nuestras Continuaciones" é uma fanfiction escrita há mais de 10 anos atrás sobre a famosa novela colombiana "Yo Soy Betty, La Fea". Eu tinha 17 anos quando a escrevi, num formato que oscila entre o roteiro e o literário. Mas que não é nenhum dos dois. Apenas me apropriei de algumas facilidades da roteirização para deixar mais claro o que acontecia na história, pois nunca consegui imaginá-la de outra forma que não fossem através de cenas, olhares e diálogos.

Exceto por um fórum de fãs da novela num grupo do Yahoo, nunca postei essa história em nenhum outro lugar e não sei nem dizer porque. Mas quando a encontrei por acaso algumas semanas atrás em uma caixa de arquivos antigos senti que devia algo a essa história, que me fez tanto bem na época.

Ei-la aqui, pois. Vou tentar atualiza-la e reforma-la pois quando reli senti que coisas faltaram e que poderia ter me aprofundado mais em alguns assuntos. Nada radical. Somente o necessário para dar uma recauchutada na minha pequena contribuição ao fandom de YSBLF. Se por acaso você for uma das poucas pessoas que leu essa fanfic na época em que a publiquei pela primeira vez, peço desculpas pelas mudanças e se quiser lê-la novamente, terá algumas belas supresas pelo caminho. ;)

Sejam bem-vindos e fiquem à vontade. E se não for pedir muito, comentem e deixem uma pessoa feliz. :D


	2. Capítulo 1

**ECOMODA – Dia da Reconciliação**  
_[algum tempo depois da conversa entre Armando e Don Hermes]_

Betty assina alguns papéis. Armando entra na sala da presidência segurando uma rosa. Betty olha para ele e sorri. Armando se aproxima da mesa, um pouco envergonhado.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Posso levar a presidente pra casa?_  
**BETTY:** \- (SORRINDO) _Claro que sim, doutor... Er, quer dizer, Armando..._ (RI)

Don Hermes entra na sala, de repente. Armando fica mais sem graça ainda. Tenta esconder a rosa, se atrapalhando todo. Don Hermes olha para os dois, desconfiado. Se dirige para a mesa de Betty.

**HERMES**: - _Vamos, Betty?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Ah, não papai... Eu vou com o Armando._ (OLHA PARA ARMANDO / SORRI) _Ele vai me levar pra casa._  
**HERMES**: - _Mas como? Não, não, Betty. Você vai pra casa comigo._

Armando olha para Betty, desconsolado. Ela suspira, arrumando os óculos.

**BETTY: **\- _Mas papai...  
_**HERMES**: - _Não, Betty, eu já disse. Além do mais, acaso a senhorita não veio com seu próprio carro?_  
**BETTY**: - _Sim, sim, papai, mas eu ia deixa-lo aqui no estacionamento da empresa..._  
**HERMES**: - _E a senhorita supõe que isso seja correto? Hoje em dia, no mundo em que estamos... _(VIRA-SE PARA ARMANDO)_ Com todo o respeito, doutor Mendoza, mas não se pode confiar em ninguém pra cuidar das nossas coisas! Vocês são jovens, não percebem que o diabo é porco!_

Betty revira os olhos, suspirando.

**HERMES: **\- _Então, vamos mocinha, rápido que já está ficando tarde.  
_**ARMANDO**: - (INTERROMPENDO) _Don Hermes, mas eu sempre levei a Beatriz pra casa e o senhor nunca viu problema nisso...  
_**HERMES**: - _Mas é que antes o senhor era o chefe da menina, agora não. Agora o senhor é... bem..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _...o namorado._

Armando olha para Betty e sorri. Betty fica olhando para ele, os olhos brilhando.

**HERMES**: - _Sim, sim isso... E mal começaram com toda essa... essa coisa... é muito cedo para... _(PIGARREIA)_ Bom, mas chega de discussão. E apresse-se Betty. Apresse-se!_

Don Hermes vira-se de costas e sai da sala. Betty olha para Armando com fisionomia triste. Armando se aproxima da mesa, levando a mão na direção do rosto dela, o acariciando.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não fique assim, meu amor. Sabíamos que não seria fácil. Vamos dar um tempo para o seu pai, são muitas novidades para um dia só..._  
**BETTY**: - _Ai, doutor, que vergonha essa situação...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Betty..._  
**BETTY**: - (RI) _Ai, desculpe... Armando._

Armando se inclina sobre a mesa e beija Betty. Entrega a rosa pra ela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Nos vemos amanhã, mi amor._

Armando sai. Betty fica cheirando a rosa, apaixonada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Residência dos Pinzón-Solano**  
_Horas mais tarde_

Betty está sentada em sua cama, escrevendo no diário. A rosa está o seu lado.

**BETTY** (OVER*):_ \- Quando nos beijamos senti que a vida retornava ao meu corpo novamente, senti que minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração pulsava com cada toque dos lábios dele nos meus..._

Don Hermes entra no quarto, segurando o telefone. Betty olha para ele e sorri, fechando o diário. Ele estende o telefone para ela, que levanta para pegar.

**BETTY:** _\- Quem é, papai?_  
**HERMES:** \- (DESGOSTOSO) _Aquele doutor Mendoza..._

Betty sorri, pegando o telefone. Don Hermes fica ali parado.

**BETTY:** \- _Alô?_  
**ARMANDO** (OFF**): - _Hola, mi vida..._

Betty sorri mais ainda. Olha para Don Hermes, que continua olhando para ela, de cara fechada e braços cruzados. Ela coloca a mão sobre o telefone.

**BETTY:** \- _Papai, por favor..._  
**HERMES**: - (IRRITADO) _Ora essa..._

Don Hermes sai, esbravejando. Betty fecha a porta, rindo. Senta-se na cama, colocando o telefone no ouvido novamente.

**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Hola, mi amor..._  
**ARMANDO** (OFF): - _Você não sabe como é bom te ouvir, Beatriz. Estou sentindo muito a sua falta._  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Eu também. Tivemos tão pouco tempo pra ficarmos juntos hoje..._  
**ARMANDO** (OFF): - _Ah, mi amor... Quer ter uma surpresa?_  
**BETTY**: - (CURIOSA) _O que?_  
**ARMANDO** (OFF): - _Vá até a janela._

Betty, segurando o telefone, aproxima-se da janela abrindo uma fresta.  
Câmera subjetiva, simulando o que Betty vê.  
Armando, parado do outro lado da calçada, celular ao ouvido, acena pra ela. Sentado ao seu lado, um cachorro da raça husky siberiano.

**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Não acredito, doutor! O que está fazendo aqui?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu vim te ver, mi amor._  
**BETTY**: - _E o cachorro?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Ah, ele veio te ver também._

Betty ri.

**BETTY**: - _Ele é seu?_

Armando faz carinho nas orelhas do cachorro.

**ARMANDO**: - _É..._  
**BETTY**: - _Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorro!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Então te apresento. Esse é o Roni***. Roni, aquela mulher lindíssima na janela é o amor da minha vida._  
**BETTY**: - (EMOCIONADA) _Ai, doctor...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Não, não chore, mi vida..._

Betty enche os olhos de lágrimas, observando os dois. Armando olha para ela, sorrindo.

**BETTY**: - _Doctor... espera um pouquinho._

Betty fecha a janela. Armando estranha a reação dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Alô? Betty? Alô?_

Armando olha para o celular, sem entender.

* * *

* a sigla OVER significa que apenas ouvimos a voz do personagem, como se fossem seus pensamentos. Durante a novela, geralmente quando Betty escreve no diário, ouvimos o que ela pensa, e essa seria a voz em "over".

** a sigla OFF é um pouquinho diferente da OVER. Nesse caso significa que ouvimos a voz do personagem, sem vê-lo. Muito comum em conversas ao telefone, como nessa cena.

***Roni é o nome do cachorro que Jorge Enrique Abello resgatou das ruas e que agora é um de seus fiéis companheiros. :)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Algum tempo mais tarde...**

Betty abre a porta de entrada. Olha para a rua e sai, encostando a porta. Foco nos pés dela, usando pantufas rosa. Ela tenta caminhar sem fazer barulho. Atravessa a rua.  
Foco no cachorro dormindo, com a cabeça sobre o colo de Armando, enquanto ele dorme sentado no meio-fio da calçada, a cabeça encostada no poste.  
Betty sorri. Fica de joelhos e observa Armando, que dorme, mal acomodado. Betty passa a mão no rosto dele. Armando não acorda.

**BETTY**: - _Mi amor?_

Armando continua dormindo. Betty ri. O cachorro acorda e começa a lamber a mão dela. Betty faz festa pro cachorrinho. Armando dorme profundamente.

**BETTY**: - _Mi amor...? Armando, acorda..._

Armando continua a dormir. Betty se inclina e o beija delicadamente. Armando abre os olhos lentamente.

**BETTY**: - (BRINCALHONA) _Boa noite, belo adormecido..._

**ARMANDO**: - (SORRI / ACORDANDO) _Minha heroína!_

Betty ri. Armando a puxa para um beijo apaixonado. Betty se desequilibra cai sentada ao lado dele na calçada. Os dois começam a rir.

**BETTY**: - _Doctor, como você veio até aqui?_

**ARMANDO**: - _Meu carro está estacionado na rua de cima. Não queria que Don Hermes me visse._

Betty suspira.

**BETTY**: - _Ai, o meu pai... Tive que esperar ele pegar no sono pra vir até aqui. Ele está muito desconfiado.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _E com razão, Betty, afinal_ (ABRAÇA-A) _a filhinha dele está aqui sentada na calçada, a essa hora, com o..._

Betty olha para Armando, na expectativa. Ele sorri.

**ARMANDO**: - _...o namorado.  
_**BETTY**: - (EMOCIONADA) _Ai, doctor..._

Betty fica com os olhos marejados. Armando passa a mão no rosto dela, secando uma lágrima que cai com a ponta dos dedos. Aproxima os lábios do rosto de Betty, beijando todo o caminho que a lágrima fez. Betty suspira.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Eu sei que hoje tivemos um dia tumultuado, Beatriz... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que estar aqui ao seu lado parece mentira._

Betty sorri, colocando a mão por cima da mão dele em seu rosto.

**ARMANDO**: - _Mas eu precisava vir aqui e dizer que... senti tanto a sua falta, mi amor... Tanto..._

Betty o abraça. Armando fecha os olhos, inebriado. Betty levanta, o puxando pela mão.

**ARMANDO**: - _Aonde vamos?_

Betty olha para ele dando um sorrisinho enigmático.


	5. Capítulo 4

Câmera parada mostrando dois pés em pantufas rosa que sobem a escada. Entra no foco dois pés em sapatos sociais, também subindo a escada.  
Focos nas mãos dadas de Betty e Armando.  
Armando tropeça no degrau. Betty olha para ele e ri, tapando a boca com a mão.

[corte]

Betty e Armando andam pelo corredor. Passam pela porta do quarto de Don Hermes e Dona Julia, que está entreaberta. Don Hermes ronca. Armando dá um pulo de susto. Betty ri. Armando olha pra ela com os olhos arregalados. Ela o puxa para dentro do quarto.

[corte]

Betty fecha a porta do quarto, trancando à chave. Armando ainda olha para ela assustado.

**BETTY**: - _Meu pai tem um ronco um pouco alto..._ (RI)  
**ARMANDO**: - _Um pouco?_

Betty ri. Armando vai passando os olhos por todo o quarto, observando tudo. Betty começa a ficar nervosa. Armando sorri, virando-se para ela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Sabe, Betty, sempre me perguntei como seria o seu quarto..._  
**BETTY**: - _Sério_?  
**ARMANDO**: - _É verdade. Ficava pensando em que tipo de coisas você guardava como relíquias, quais livros leria..._

Armando continua a passear pelo quarto. Olha para a cama de Betty, percebendo o diário e a rosa. Pega a rosa e a cheira. Olha para Betty e sorri, timidamente. Betty o admira por cima da lente dos óculos, igualmente tímida. Armando recoloca a rosa no lugar e suas mãos acabam deslizando pelo diário. Ele respira fundo, fechando os olhos. Betty o observa, sem entender.  
Armando abaixa a cabeça. Fica olhando para o chão, sem dizer nada. Betty fica apreensiva e se aproxima de Armando, deslizando sua mão pelo braço dele.

**BETTY**: - _O que houve, doutor?_

Armando olha para ela, a fisionomia cheia de culpa. Betty fica preocupada. Passa a mão no rosto dele.

**BETTY**: - O que aconteceu?

Armando abaixa a cabeça novamente. Senta-se na cama de Betty, pegando o bonequinho de pelúcia. Betty senta-se ao lado dele na cama.

**BETTY**: - _Doutor, o senhor está bem?  
_**ARMANDO**: - (FECHANDO OS OLHOS) _É... que... E-eu... eu queria saber uma coisa..._ (SUSPIRA) _O que você disse esta tarde... sobre ter me perdoado...  
_**BETTY**: - ...  
**ARMANDO**: - _Veja, Betty, por mais que estejamos juntos agora, eu me sinto culpado. Eu ainda me sinto culpado. Eu sinto que não te mereço...  
_**BETTY**: - _Não diga isso..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não, meu amor, me deixe falar. Nós precisamos esclarecer as coisas, porque eu me sinto mal pelo que te fiz..._ (PASSA A MÃO NO ROSTO DELA) _Eu não sei como fui capaz de fazer tudo aquilo pra você, e-eu... eu fui um desgraçado!_

Armando passa as mãos pela cabeça, a culpa claramente estampada em seu rosto. Betty o observa em silêncio.

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu sei que te devo explicações. Te devo várias explicações. Mas além disso tudo, te devo desculpas. E preciso, veja Betty, necessito saber se esse perdão que me deu foi de verdade. Não que eu desconfie de você, por Deus, não, meu amor, não desconfio. Mas não quero nunca mais lembrar do que aconteceu a não ser como uma idéia estranha que o destino teve para nos aproximar._

Betty suspira, e desvia o olhar dele, olhando para as próprias mãos. Armando fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça.

**ARMANDO**: - _Meu coração só conseguirá viver em paz, só conseguirei olhar para você todos os dias sem me odiar se você me confirmar que me perdoou. Porque eu olho para você, meu amor, e só consigo sentir ódio de mim. Ódio por tudo o que fiz para uma pessoa que não merece absolutamente nada de mal...  
_**BETTY**: - _Não, meu amor...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Eu sei o quanto te machuquei. Eu senti na pele seu sofrimento quando li o seu diário, Betty. Sei que fiz errado em lê-lo, que feri sua intimidade... mas foram as tuas palavras de dor que me salvaram. Porque eu descobri que todavia me amavas, que ainda sentia algo por mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo que quero estar ao teu lado, que quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo... _(FECHA OS OLHOS)_ ...mesmo que eu já não possa viver sem você um minuto sequer, que eu não possa nem respirar sem que tu estejas ao meu lado... _(OLHA PARA ELA)_ ...ainda assim, eu sinto... ou melhor, eu tenho certeza... que não a mereço.  
_**BETTY**: - ...  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não mereço esse amor que tu dedicas a mim. Não mereço estar em teus pensamentos. Não mereço tuas lágrimas, nem tua dor. Não mereço esse olhar doce. Tão pouco mereço estar aqui, a tua frente hoje._

Armando tenta segurar as lágrimas. Betty fica olhando para ele, os olhos marejados.

**ARMANDO**: - _E sabes o que, Beatriz? Acho que se hoje estamos aqui é mais por um golpe de sorte do destino, que se apiedou de mim, do que por mérito._

Armando fecha os olhos e as lágrimas correm por seu rosto.

**ARMANDO**: - (DERRUBANDO LÁGRIMAS) _Não sou digno de você, Beatriz. Não sou digno de você. E não vou te culpar se você nunca mais quiser me ver, se quiser que eu vá embora._ (OLHA PARA ELA) _Quer que eu vá embora, Betty?_


	6. Capítulo 5

**ARMANDO**: - (DERRUBANDO LÁGRIMAS) _Não sou digno de você, Beatriz. Não sou digno de você. E não vou te culpar se você nunca mais quiser me ver, se quiser que eu vá embora._ (OLHA PARA ELA) _Quer que eu vá embora, Betty?_

Betty suspira e levanta-se da cama. Encosta-se na escrivaninha, sem conseguir olhar para Armando, que a observa, sentindo-se culpado. Betty fecha os olhos.

**BETTY**: - (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Foi muito difícil... para mim... perdoá-lo. Eu estava machucada, muito ressentida com o que aconteceu. Eu não conseguia entender porque você havia feito aquilo comigo. Claro, eu sabia que era para não perder a Ecomoda, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tentava entender porque não tinha confiado em mim, na minha palavra. Muitas vezes gritei por dentro, porque a dor parecia me consumir a cada dia que passava._  
**ARMANDO**: - (CULPADO) ...  
**BETTY**: - (OLHOS FECHADOS / SUSPIRA) _Mas eu sabia que devia perdoá-lo, não só por você, mas por mim também. Para que eu pudesse continuar vivendo. E também porque, apesar de tudo, ainda o amava._

Betty abre os olhos, olhando para frente, evitando o olhar de Armando.

**BETTY**: - _Quando voltei à Ecomoda ainda restava dentro de mim um ressentimento muito grande. E quando o vi novamente depois de todo o tempo que ficamos afastados percebi que todo o esforço que fazia para sufocar dentro de mim o que sentia, não adiantava para nada. Então parei de negar a mim mesma que o amava. Parei de dizer que já o tinha esquecido. Apenas decidi resignar-me e entender que não seria possível ficarmos juntos._

Armando chora calado.

**BETTY**: - _Quantas..._ (SEGURA AS LÁGRIMAS) _Quantas vezes eu fraquejei diante de suas investidas... Quantas vezes senti vontade de atirar-me em seus braços... Mas me controlava, porque ainda desconfiava que por trás de tudo havia um punhal pronto para ser cravado no meu peito outra vez.  
_**ARMANDO**: - (FECHA OS OLHOS / BALANÇA A CABEÇA / CULPADO) ...  
**BETTY**: - _Por momentos pensei que era verdade o que me dizias... Mas então você chegou com Alejandra... e senti que de novo eu me enganava. Que de novo eu estava me iludindo com suas palavras. E por fim me dei conta que não suportaria vê-lo com outra mulher... Que ainda queria que fosse eu a mulher dos seus sonhos..._

Armando abre os olhos e olha para Betty. Ela olha para ele e sorri levemente.

**BETTY**: - _Mas isso já sabes porque leu em meu diário._  
**ARMANDO**: - ...  
**BETTY**: - (SUSPIRA) _Mas hoje, Armando, hoje tudo o que eu disse, sobre ter te perdoado, foi verdade. Não só pelo que Dona Marcela me disse mas..._  
**ARMANDO**: - (SUPRESO) _Que te disse Marcela?_  
**BETTY**: - _Ela somente me aclarou sobre coisas que aconteceram quando eu estava em Cartagena. Deu razões para minha mente acreditar em tudo o que você vinha me dizendo desde que voltei para Ecomoda... Porque meu coração... (SUSPIRA) Meu coração já acreditava há muito tempo._  
**ARMANDO**: - ...  
**BETTY**: - _Meu coração acreditava em cada palavra que dizias e batia descompassado só pela tua presença. Minha alma implorava pela tua a todo o momento. Sim, Armando, nunca pude negar que continuava te amando, tanto, ou mais do que antes._

Betty se aproxima de Armando, se ajoelhando em frente a ele. Ela segura as mãos dele, que continua com a cabeça baixa.

**BETTY**: - _Olhe para mim.  
_**ARMANDO**: - (CABEÇA BAIXA)

Betty passa a mão no rosto dele, fazendo com que olhe para ela.

**BETTY**: - _Olhe para mim, meu amor._

Armando levanta a cabeça. Tem o rosto molhado por lágrimas. Betty seca as lágrimas dele com os dedos.

**BETTY**: - _A resposta para sua pergunta é... Não. Não quero que você vá embora. Tu me merece, mi amor. Me merece assim como eu te mereço. Se tu erraste, se eu prolonguei esse sofrimento, se ambos nos machucamos... isso já passou. O único que importa para mim agora é estarmos juntos. E se quebramos nossos corações, juntos vamos colar os pedaços um do outro._

Armando observa Betty, emocionado.

**BETTY**: - _E te perdoei sim, meu amor. Te perdoei com toda a minha alma. Te perdoei com cada centímetro do meu ser. Te perdoei frente ao mar e te perdoo aqui, agora, neste quarto. E te perdoarei quantas vezes forem necessárias para que entendas que te amo, Armando Mendoza... Te amo e quero ficar contigo por toda a vida..._

Armando fecha os olhos, derramando mais lágrimas. Leva as mãos ao rosto de Betty, passando os dedos por todo o contorno do rosto dela. Abre os olhos, olhando para ela profundamente.  
Betty o mira, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Dá um sorriso doce.  
Armando a abraça com força, beijando-a na testa e em seguida nos cabelos. Encosta os lábios no ouvido de Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _Eu fui o pior que existe, Beatriz, um canalha egoísta que destruiu tudo o que tinha. Mas quando estou com você, sinto que sou a melhor versão de mim. Você faz de mim uma pessoa melhor, Beatriz._

_Betty sorri em meio as lágrimas, que molham a camisa de Armando._

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu te amo, meu amor. Te amo. Nunca mais quero estar longe de ti. Não te afastes mais de mim, Betty._

Armando a beija. Vai caindo por cima dela na cama, delicadamente.  
Close nos gestos de Betty, acariciando as costas de Armando.  
Close nos gestos de Armando, acariciando o rosto de Betty com uma das mãos enquanto a outra percorre o corpo dela.  
Foco nas mãos de Armando sobre a cintura de Betty.  
Foco nos lábios de Armando enquanto ele os pressiona contra a face de Betty. Ela suspira.  
Armando se afasta de Betty, olhando-a nos olhos. Ele encosta os lábios nos dela, sem beijá-la, de olhos abertos. Ela também mantém os olhos abertos.

**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _Te quiero, mi amor..._

Foco nos lábios de Betty e Armando, colados porém sem beijar-se. Respirações ofegantes.  
Close nos olhos de Betty.  
Close nos olhos de Armando.

NA: Um capítulo um pouco mais longo dessa vez. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem um comentário! :)


	7. Capítulo 6

_Um capítulo mais leve para compensar o drama do anterior. Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem! :)_

* * *

**Residência dos Pinzón-Solano  
****7:02 AM – Dia Seguinte**

Armando abre os olhos lentamente, acordando. Olha para Betty, que está deitada em seus braços. Ele sorri feliz.

**ARMANDO:** \- (CANTANDO BAIXINHO) _Verte dormida, cerquita mío, con la brisita que da tu respiración... Verte dormita, a medianoche, con la semblanza de estar durmiendo en paz...*_

Betty continua dormindo. Armando sorri e a beija na testa. Betty acorda mas não abre os olhos, apenas se aconchega mais nele. Armando ri. A beija nos lábios, suavemente. Ela abre os olhos e sorri para ele.

**BETTY:** \- (FELIZ) _Bom dia, meu amor._

Os dois ficam se olhando. Aos poucos a fisionomia deles muda para incredulidade.

**ARMANDO &amp; BETTY:** \- (OLHOS ARREGALADOS) _Bom dia?_

Os dois sentam-se na cama num susto. Betty olha para a janela, por onde entra a luz do sol.

**ARMANDO**: - (APAVORADO) _Que horas são?_  
**BETTY:** \- (OLHANDO NO RELÓGIO) _Ai, doutor, já passa das sete!  
_**HERMES (OFF**):** \- _Betty, minha filha, já acordou?_

Betty e Armando olham para a porta.

[corte]

Do lado de fora seu Hermes está de pijamas. Ele bate na porta do quarto de Betty.

**HERMES:** -_ Betty? Betty?_

[corte]

Betty arregala os olhos.

**BETTY**: - (APAVORADA) _É o meu pai!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (APAVORADO) _Ai, Betty, o que vamos fazer?!_

Batidas na porta.

**HERMES (OFF):** \- _Betty? Porque a porta está trancada? Betty?_

Betty e Armando levantam da cama rapidamente e se dão conta de que estão completamente nus. Betty ruboriza e puxa um pedaço da coberta que está na cama. Armando também pega uma coberta e tenta se cobrir. Sem perceber os dois pegam o mesmo lençol e se enroscam mais nas cobertas, desiquilibram-se e caem no chão.

[corte]

Estrondo.  
No andar de baixo, Dona Julia passa café. Ela olha para cima, sem entender de onde vem o barulho. Dá de ombros e continua a passar o café.

[corte]

Do lado de fora do quarto de Betty, Don Hermes olha para a porta intrigado.

**HERMES**: - _Betty, que barulho foi esse? Betty?_

[corte]

No quarto, enroscados no lençol, Betty abafa a risada no pescoço de Armando, que está deitado de costas no chão enquanto ela está por cima dele. Armando esconde a risada nos cabelos de Betty.

**HERMES (OFF):** \- _Betty, porque não responde?  
_**BETTY:** \- _Só um segundo, papai! _

Betty se desvencilha das cobertas e vai até o cabide, pegando seu roupão, ao mesmo tempo em que Armando se levanta. Os dois se olham, ainda rindo, enquanto se arrumam.  
Betty abre a porta do guarda-roupa, puxa Armando pelo lençol e o empurra para dentro. Fecha a porta. Respira fundo.  
Don Hermes continua forçando a porta do quarto. Betty abre a porta fazendo cara de quem mal acordou.

**HERMES:** \- (BRAVO) _Betty, quer me explicar porque estava com a porta trancada?  
_**BETTY**: - (FINGINDO) _Estava trancada, papai?_  
**HERMES**: - _E por acaso você não acabou de abrir a porta, senhorita?_  
**BETTY**: - (FINGINDO UM BOCEJO) _Ai, papai, eu estava muito cansada ontem... Nem devo ter percebido que fechei..._  
**HERMES**: - (DESCONFIADO) _Hum..._  
**BETTY**: - ...  
**HERMES**: - (DESCONFIADO) _Não está me escondendo nada?_  
**BETTY**: - (FINGINDO) _Claro que não, papai, como pode pensar isso..._  
**HERMES**: - _Você sabe que eu não gosto que me escondam as coisas, Betty! Você sabe! Espero que não esteja fazendo isso!_  
**BETTY**: - (TENSA)_ Não, não, papai. Não estou escondendo nada._  
**HERMES**: - _Acho bom... E desça logo que sua mãe já preparou o café. Você tem que chegar bem cedo para trabalhar._  
**BETTY**: - _Sim, já desço, papai._

Seu Hermes vira-se para sair. Para. Olha para dentro do quarto de novo, desconfiado. Betty olha para ele, fingindo uma cara de sono. Seu Hermes vira-se e sai do quarto. Betty fecha a porta, trancando com chave. Se encosta na porta, suspirando aliviada.  
Se dirige rapidamente à porta do guarda-roupa. Abre.

**[Som de Miguel Bosé – Los Chicos No Lloran***]**

Close em Armando, sentado sobre uma mala, enrolado no lençol, dormindo de boca aberta, com a cabeça encostada no fundo do guarda-roupa.  
Betty começa a rir. O cutuca. Ele se mexe, mas não acorda. Betty tapa a boca com a mão para não rir alto. Se aproxima, afastando as roupas do cabide e o beija no rosto. Armando acorda num susto, batendo a cabeça no teto do guarda-roupa.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ai!_

Armando passa a mão na cabeça, massageando onde se machucou. Betty fica rindo dele. Ele olha para si mesmo e começa a rir também. Puxa Betty para si, fazendo com que ela caia sentada no seu colo. A abraça e a beija.

**ARMANDO**: _\- Do que minha Betty está rindo, uhn?_

Betty o beija apaixonadamente. Armando estica o braço, sem parar de beijá-la, puxa a porta do guarda-roupa, o fechando.  
A câmera mostra apenas a porta fechada. Ouvem-se somente as vozes dos dois.

**BETTY (OFF):** \- (RINDO) _Ai, doutor..._  
**ARMANDO (OFF):** \- (RINDO) _Doutor não..._

Barulhinho de beijos.

**ARMANDO (OFF):** \- (RINDO) _Será que terei que castiga-la por me chamar de Doutor?_  
**BETTY (OFF):** \- (RINDO) _Não!_  
**ARMANDO (OFF):** \- (RINDO) _Sim..._

Betty começa a gargalhar. Armando ri junto com ela. Som de beijo.

**ARMANDO (OFF):** \- _Hum, meu monstro..._  
**BETTY (OFF):** \- _Monstro?_

Silêncio.

**BETTY (OFF):** -_ Monstro?!_  
**ARMANDO (OFF):** \- _Monstrinho do Armandinho..._

Gargalhadas.  
A câmera continua focada na porta do guarda-roupa.  
Silêncio.  
A câmera se dirige para a porta do quarto. Som de batidas.

**HERMES (OFF):** \- _Betty? Betty?_

Silêncio.  
A porta do guarda-roupa se abre num solavanco e Armando sai, tropeçando no lençol em que está enrolado. Betty sai atrás dele, fechando o roupão. Os dois se olham, ofegantes. Betty olha para a porta.

**BETTY:** -_ Já vou, papai!_  
**HERMES (OFF):** \- _Mas o que está fazendo que demora tanto?! E pra quê essa porta trancada?_

Armando começa a se vestir. Betty anda de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

**ARMANDO**: - (NERVOSO) _Como eu vou sair daqui com o seu pai e sua mãe lá embaixo, Beatriz?_  
**BETTY**: - _Ai, doutor, fizemos uma loucura!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (CANTANDO/BRINCALHÃO) _Locura mía, el pretender que tú llegaras a quererme...****_

Armando só de calças se aproxima de Betty, cantando. Betty ri, balançando a cabeça. Ele a segura pela cintura, a beijando no pescoço.

**BETTY:** \- _Doutor, meus pais estão lá embaixo..._

Armando suspira e a solta, voltando a se vestir. Betty olha para a janela. Se aproxima, a abrindo. Olha para baixo. Armando veste a camisa, olhando para Betty.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Não está pensando que eu vou sair pela janela, está?_

Betty morde o lábio inferior, olhando para o chão.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Ai, Betty..._

Armando vai até a janela e olha para baixo. Passa a mão na cabeça.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Ai, Dios mio... que cruz!_

Betty começa a rir dele. Armando veste o paletó, colocando a gravata em volta do pescoço e se abraça nela. A beija com carinho.

**BETTY:** \- _Meu amor..._ (O BEIJA) _Você precisa ir..._ (O BEIJA) _Meu pai..._ (O BEIJA)  
**ARMANDO**: - _Sim..._ (A BEIJA) _Sim..._ (A BEIJA) _É verdade..._ (A BEIJA) _Seu pai..._ (A BEIJA) _Pode voltar..._

Armando vai se separando dela, aos beijos. Se aproxima da janela, olhando para fora de novo.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ai, Betty..._  
**BETTY**: - _Está com medo?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não, não é isso! É que deixei o Roni lá fora a noite toda!_

Betty olha para o cachorro, dormindo amarrado no poste do outro lado da rua. Começa a rir.

**[Som de Miguel Bosé – Los Chicos no Lloran]**

Armando se segura no parapeito, passando os pés para o outro lado da janela. Se segura na janela, olhando para baixo, apavorado.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz..._

Betty o segura pelos ombros, quase não podendo mais de tanto rir. Armando olha para baixo de novo, se agarrando no parapeito, desesperado.

**ARMANDO**: - (OLHOS ARREGALADOS) _Betty, tem uma coisa que você não sabe sobre mim...  
_**BETTY**: - _O que?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu tenho medo de altura!_  
**BETTY**: - _Mas nem é tão alto assim, doutor..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Então tu desce e me segura lá embaixo!_

Betty morde o lábio para não rir. Armando olha para baixo, fechando os olhos.

**ARMANDO**: -_ Ai, Dios mio..._

Armando se inclina para frente e dá um beijo em Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Te vejo na Ecomoda..._ (OLHA PARA BAIXO) _Se eu sobreviver._

Armando vai descendo com cuidado. Betty fica vigiando os passos dele, apreensiva.

[corte]

Seu Hermes e Dona Júlia tomam café, sentados à mesa. Atrás deles podemos ver Armando descendo pelas grades da janela. Ele olha para dentro da casa, arregalando os olhos, com uma fisionomia de pavor. Acaba de descer.

Dona Júlia e Seu Hermes continuam a tomar café, sem perceber nada.

[corte]

Armando corre até o portão de entrada e sai. Vai até o poste, desamarrando o cachorro. Acena para Betty que atira um beijo para ele, sorrindo.

* * *

* uma linda canção de Ricardo Montaner chamada, claro, "Verte Dormida". Recomendo.

** a sigla OFF significa que ouvimos a voz do personagem, sem vê-lo.

*** quando esse tipo de indicação aparecer "som de", é para identificar a entrada de uma música, como uma trilha sonora para a cena.

**** Locura Mia, do Trio Los Romanticos é a primeira canção que Armando e Betty dançaram na novela, na noite do primeiro beijo.


	8. Capítulo 7

um pouquinho do Quartel das Feias para a nossa diversão! Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

**ECOMODA**  
**8:15 AM**

Betty sai do elevador ao lado de Don Hermes. Sandra, Mariana e Aura Maria conversam.

**HERMES**: - _Bom dia, senhoritas._  
**TODAS**: - _Bom dia!_  
**HERMES**: - _Vou trabalhar então... juízo, hein? Vocês sabem... o diabo é porco!_

Seu Hermes sai. Betty olha para as três, sorrindo. Dá uma risadinha. Elas ficam desconfiadas.

**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Bom dia, meninas..._  
**TODAS**: - _Bom dia, Betty..._

Betty continua sorrindo e vai andando na direção da sala da presidência. As meninas do quartel se entreolham, desconfiadíssimas. Aura Maria corre até ela.

**AURA MARIA:** \- _O que aconteceu, hein, Betty? Porque está assim?_

Sandra e Mariana vem correndo e também se aproximam de Betty.

**MARIANA**: - _Ai, amiga, conta pra gente! Vamos morrer de curiosidade assim..._  
**SANDRA**: - _Fala, Betty!_  
**BETTY**: - (RI) _Ai, meninas..._

Betty ajeita os óculos, sorrindo que nem boba.

**AURA MARIA:** \- (EMPOLGADA) _Ai, Betty, conta! O que foi que houve? Conheceu algum gatinho lindo?_  
**SANDRA:** \- _Ai, Aura Maria, parece até que você esqueceu que ontem ela e o seu Armando se reconciliaram!_  
**AURA MARIA**: - _Mas isso não impede de ter conhecido algum gatinho... assim... mais interessante, né?_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Não, não foi nada disso, Aura Maria..._  
**MARIANA**: - _Ai, amiguinha, então conta logo!_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Venham até a minha sala..._

Betty se vira e vai na direção de sua sala, abre a porta e entra.

**SANDRA**: - _Vamos fazer um 911. Eu vou avisar a Berta e a Sofia. Mariana, você liga para a Inesita._

Sandra e Mariana vão para o telefone. Aura Maria chama o elevador.

**AURA MARIA**: - (ANIMADA) _E eu vou pedir pro meu divino cobrir você na recepção, Mariana._

O elevador chega e Aura Maria entra, agitada. Sandra e Mariana se entreolham, balançando a cabeça.

**Presidência da Ecomoda**  
**8:32 AM**

Betty observa a foto de Armando no computador. Suspira. Abre uma pasta verde e revisa alguns papéis. A porta do escritório se abre e o quartel entra fazendo estardalhaço. Vão se ajeitando nas cadeiras. Betty ri.

**SOFIA**: - _Que fofoca é essa que tem pra nos contar, Betty? Já estou curiosa!_  
**BERTA**: - _Se você está curiosa, Sofia, imagine eu!_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Mas não é nenhuma fofoca, meninas..._  
**BERTA**: - _Mas como que não? A Sandra disse que tinha uma coisa pra nos contar..._  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Sim, eu tenho... Mas não é fofoca..._  
**AURA MARIA**: - (EMPOLGADA) _O que acontece, meninas, é que a Betty chegou hoje na empresa toda cheia dos risinhos!_

Betty ri, ajeitando os óculos, envergonhada.

**AURA MARIA**: - _Ai, Betty, fala logo! Qual o motivo desses sorrisinhos, hein?!_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI)  
**SANDRA**: - _Fala logo, Betty!_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Bem..._  
**AURA MARIA**: - _Tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu Armando? Porque ontem você não saiu daqui com ele, todas nós vimos!_  
**BERTA**: - _Ah, isso é! Eu também vi._  
**SOFIA**: - _Você tem que dar um jeito no seu pai, Betty, afinal ele não pode ficar atrapalhando você e o seu Armando toda a vida..._  
**INESITA**: - _Ai, Sofia, não se meta nisso. O pai da Betty só quer o melhor pra ela..._  
**AURA MARIA**: - _Mas o que tem de melhor do que passar a noite com um gatinho lindo? Parece até que você esqueceu como é, Inesita!_

Inesita fica vermelha e balança a cabeça.

**MARIANA**: - _Gente, gente, vocês não estão deixando a Betty falar! Fala Betty, então o que aconteceu ontem pra te deixar tão feliz, hein?_

Betty olha para elas, num sorriso enorme. Todas elas se ajeitam nas cadeiras para ouvir. Betty abaixa o olhar, envergonhada.

**BETTY**: - _Bem, ontem... Eu realmente não saí da empresa com o seu Armand... quer dizer, com o Armando._ (RI)  
**SOFIA**: - _Então o que aconteceu, Betty? Fala logo!_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Ele me telefonou e pediu para que eu fosse até a janela... e ele estava lá, na frente da minha casa..._  
**BERTA**: - (SEM ACREDITAR) _Não!_  
**BETTY**: - _É verdade..._ (FALANDO BAIXINHO) _E levou o Roni junto com ele, pra me conhecer._  
**SOFIA**: - _Roni? Mas que Roni?_  
**SANDRA**: - _Ah, mas só pode ser um filho perdido do seu Armando!_  
**INESITA**: - _Ai, por deus, Sandra, como pode dizer isso!_  
**SANDRA**: - _Ora, todo mundo sabe que o seu Armando nunca foi flor que se cheire, Inesita. Bem que ele podia ter tido um filho na época que era noivo da dona Marcela, com uma dessas modelos com que ele andava._

Betty respira fundo, ficando séria. Todas do quartel ficam desconfortáveis. Sandra percebe que falou demais.

**SANDRA**: - _Isso antes de ele se apaixonar por você, né, Betty. Porque agora ele é um homem transformado._  
**BERTA**: - _Ah, isso é. Um homem transformado!_  
**SOFIA**: - _Bom, então o seu Armando foi lá com o filho dele, e aí, Betty, como você reagiu?_  
**BETTY**: - _Ai, meninas, o Roni não é nenhum filho do seu Armando! É o cachorro dele._

Todas suspiram aliviadas falando ao mesmo tempo. Betty ri, arrumando os óculos.

**AURA MARIA**: - _Tá, Betty, mas conta o mais interessante... houveram beijinhos?_  
**INESITA**: - _Aura Maria!_  
**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Bem... eu desci e ficamos conversando na calçada, porque o meu pai não podia saber que ele estava lá.._.  
**AURA MARIA**: - (DECEPCIONADA) _Ai, que chatice, Betty! Na calçada!_  
**BETTY**: - _Calma, Aura Maria, eu ainda não contei tudo... Eu o convidei pra entrar e..._  
**MARIANA**: - _Ele entrou escondido na sua casa, Betty?_  
**BETTY**: - _Entrou..._  
**AURA MARIA**: - (EMPOLGADA) _E depois, e depois... o que houve?_

Betty começa a sorrir. Aura Maria arregala os olhos, agitada. Começa a pular, balançando as mãos.

**AURA MARIA**: - _Não acredito, Betty! Ai, que legal! Que emocionante!_  
**BETTY**: - _Mas a melhor parte foi hoje de manhã..._  
**BERTA**: - _O SEU ARMANDO FICOU NA SUA CASA ATÉ DE MANHÃ?_  
**INESITA**: - _Fala baixo, Berta!_  
**BETTY**: - _Ficou..._ (RI) _E como o meu pai não podia saber que ele estava lá... ele teve que sair pela janela..._  
**MARIANA**: - _Não acredito nisso, o seu Armando desceu pela janela?_  
**AURA MARIA**: - _Que divino! Parece aqueles príncipes que visitam as princesas nos seus castelos! Ai, Betty, que lindo!_

Betty começa a rir. O quartel fica super empolgado, comentando tudo. A porta da sala se abre e Armando entra, trazendo um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Betty olha para ele, sorrindo mais ainda, com os olhos brilhando. Todo o quartel se volta pra ele. Armando fica constrangido.

**BERTA**: - (INSINUANDO) _Bom dia, doutor..._  
**ARMANDO**: - (ENVERGONHADO) _B-bom dia, Berta. Bom dia, meninas..._  
**TODAS**: - _Bom dia, doutor!_

Armando olha para Betty, levantando os ombros.

**INESITA**: - _Bem, meninas, vamos... Temos muito o que fazer, não é mesmo?_  
**SANDRA**: - _Ah, é... é mesmo..._  
**SOFIA**: - _Então, tchau, Betty. Tchau, doutor._

Todas começam a se despedir e sair. Em instantes os dois ficam sozinhos na sala. Armando começa a rir. Betty também. Armando se aproxima dela, entregando as flores. Betty sorri pra ele.

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu já estava morrendo de saudades..._

Armando tira o buquê das mãos dela, a puxando para um beijo apaixonado. Betty se entrega, sentando-se sobre a mesa, enquanto Armando a abraça fortemente. Alguns papéis e pastas caem pelas laterais da mesa sem que eles percebam. Armando se inclina sobre Betty, a deita sobre a mesa e a beija apaixonadamente.

A porta da presidência se abre e seu Hermes fica falando com Nicolás, de costas para Armando e Betty. Os dois se recompõe rapidamente. Seu Hermes se vira para entrar novamente. Olha para os dois, surpreso.

**HERMES**: _\- Já aqui tão cedo, doutor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Vim trazer um presente para a Betty, Don Hermes..._

Seu Hermes olha para o buquê sobre a mesa. Betty olha para o pai, apreensiva. Seu Hermes sorri.

**HERMES**: - _É assim que eu gosto, doutor Mendoza, assim que eu gosto... Tem que começar com gentilezas desse tipo..._ (ANALISANDO) _Hum... e rosas vermelhas, hein? O senhor tem muito bom gosto... afinal, minha Betty merece o melhor..._

Armando olha para Betty, apaixonado.

**ARMANDO**: - _Com certeza._

Betty sorri e abaixa a cabeça.

**HERMES**: - _Bem, eu só vim buscar a pasta com a lista dos pagamentos de hoje... _

Betty vasculha a mesa em busca da pasta. Seu Hermes observa a filha.

**HERMES**: - _O que houve? Não está encontrando, Betty?_

Betty olha para Armando, apreensiva.

**HERMES**: - _Betty, você precisa manter suas coisas em ordem. Isso não é atitude da presidente de uma empresa tão conceituada como a Ecomoda._  
**BETTY**: - (PROCURANDO) _Eu sei, papai, mas a pasta estava aqui agora mesmo._

Armando, que está atrás de seu Hermes, encontra a pasta no chão. A recolhe rapidamente, colocando sobre o sofá.

**ARMANDO**: - (FINGINDO) _Beatriz, não é aquela pasta sobre o sofá? Quando entrei na sala lembro que você estava sentada no sofá, muito concentrada naqueles papéis..._

Betty percebe a mentira e entra no jogo.

**BETTY**: - (FINGINDO) _Ah, claro, está aqui, como fui esquecer..._ (RI)

Betty entrega a pasta ao seu Hermes. Ele a observa em silêncio. Abre a pasta, lendo. Betty e Armando se entreolham.

**HERMES**: - _Ah, era isso mesmo que eu queria. Obrigado, filha. Mas então vou deixa-los conversando... Mas conversando, hein, Betty? Não quero nada de indecências aqui na empresa! Ouviram?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Claro, don Hermes, como lhe ocorre isso..._  
**HERMES**: - _Hum, acho bom!_

Seu Hermes os observa por cima dos óculos mais uma vez e sai. Armando suspira aliviado. Os dois se olham, sorrindo. Armando vai se aproximando de Betty lentamente.

**ARMANDO**: - _Minha presidente, tenho uma dúvida aqui que somente os seus conhecimentos podem sanar..._

Armando se abraça em Betty. Ela ri.

**BETTY**: - _Ah, e em que posso lhe ajudar, doutor Mendoza?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu gostaria de saber... onde estávamos mesmo?_

Betty passa a mão na gola do terno dele, deslizando os dedos até a gravata.

**BETTY**: - _Se não me engano, doutor... Estávamos..._ (O PUXA PELA GRAVATA) _Bem aqui..._

Armando e Betty começam a se beijar, apaixonados.  
Catalina abre a porta e entra, os pegando 'no flagra'. Armando e Betty se separam, envergonhados. Catalina olha para os dois, surpresa.

**CATALINA**: - _Se quiserem eu passo aqui outra hora..._  
**BETTY**: - _Não, não... pode ficar, dona Catalina..._ (RI)

Os três ficam se olhando. Armando olha para Betty, com uma carinha de pidão. Betty limpa os lábios dele, retirando o batom. Catalina fica olhando de soslaio para eles, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

**ARMANDO**: - _É... eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer..._ (OLHA PARA BETTY / SORRI) _Tchau, meu amor..._  
**BETTY**: - _Tchau, meu amor..._

Armando não resiste e dá um selinho em Betty. Se vira para Catalina.

**ARMANDO**: - (ENVERGONHADO) _É... b-bom dia, Cata._  
**CATALINA**: - (SORRINDO) _Bom dia, Armando._

Armando sai e antes de fechar a porta pisca para Betty. Ela sorri. Catalina se aproxima da mesa dela.

**CATALINA**: - _Ai, Betty, o que foi isso? Me conta tudo o que aconteceu!_

* * *

comentem e deixem uma autora feliz!


	9. Capítulo 8

N/A: Um novo capítulo, finalmente! Desculpem a demora!

* * *

**Ecomoda – Sala de reuniões**  
**3:30 PM**  
**Alguns dias depois...**

Armando, Betty, Catalina, Nicolás e Gutiérrez arrumam seus pertences ao final de uma reunião.

**ARMANDO**: - E quando você acha que terá as cotações para o lançamento da nova coleção, Cata?

Catalina se levanta, pegando algumas pastas e a bolsa.

**CATALINA**: - Estarão prontos sem falta até o final dessa semana, Armando. Não se preocupe.

Catalina se vira para sair da sala, mas dá meia volta.

**CATALINA**: - Ah, Betty, Armando... não esqueçam que é hoje o jantar com o doutor Vásquez, aquele investidor que eu comentei. Ele está muito ansioso para conversar com vocês e acho que vai ser um ótimo negócio para a Ecomoda.

Betty sorri.

**BETTY**: - É verdade, dona Catalina, já estava quase esquecendo... Que horas vai ser a reunião?  
**CATALINA**: - Às oito. Fiz uma reserva para vocês no Mesón de San Diego. Você conhece o lugar, não conhece, Armando?

Armando imediatamente olha para Betty e percebe que ela ficou desconfortável. Catalina olha de Betty para Armando, sem entender.

**CATALINA**: - Algum problema, Betty?  
**BETTY**: - (DISFARÇANDO) Não, problema nenhum...  
**ARMANDO**: - (INTERROMPENDO) Catalina, não podemos marcar em outro lugar?

Catalina estranha a reação dos dois.

**CATALINA**: - Ai, me desculpe, Armando, mas foi um pedido do doutor Vásquez. Ele disse que sempre que vem para Bogotá gosta de ir a esse restaurante e eu realmente não imaginei que fosse um problema...

Betty levanta-se da cadeira num impulso, interrompendo Catalina.

**BETTY**: - Desculpe, mas eu preciso resolver algumas pendências na presidência. Com licença.

Betty sai rapidamente da sala de reuniões. Catalina observa Betty e se vira para Armando.

**CATALINA**: - Eu falei alguma coisa errada?  
**ARMANDO**: - Não, Cata. Não se preocupe. (OLHANDO PARA OS OUTROS) Se me dão licença.

Armando se levanta da cadeira, indo na direção da presidência. Nicolás e Gutierrez vão saindo da sala.

**CATALINA**: - Armando, espera.

Armando se vira. Catalina espera que Nicolás e Gutiérrez saiam da sala. Quando a porta se fecha, Catalina volta a atenção para Armando.

**CATALINA**: - Desculpa, Armando, não quero me intrometer, mas está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Armando suspira.

**ARMANDO**: - Espero que não, Cata. Espero que não.

Armando beija Catalina na bochecha e sai da sala. Catalina fica preocupada.

**Presidência da Ecomoda  
****3:41 PM**

Armando entra na Presidência e Betty rapidamente passa as mãos por debaixo dos óculos, secando algumas lágrimas. Ele percebe.

**ARMANDO**: - Beatriz...

Betty disfarça remexendo em papéis sobre a mesa.

**ARMANDO**: - Betty, podemos conversar?

Betty não responde. Armando se aproxima, dando a volta na mesa. Ele vira a cadeira em que Betty esta sentada, a fazendo ficar de frente pra ele. Se ajoelha à frente de Betty, segurando as mãos dela. Ela abaixa a cabeça, sem olhar para ele.

**ARMANDO**: - Beatriz, me desculpe.

Betty mantém a cabeça baixa.

**BETTY**: - (SUSSURRANDO) ...porque?

Armando respira fundo.

**ARMANDO**: - Por ter sido o causador dessas lembranças que te atormentam...

Betty funga, secando mais lágrimas. Armando se sente cada vez mais culpado.

**ARMANDO**: - (CULPADO) Aquele dia no Mesón de San Diego... aquele dia foi um erro, eu fui um imbecil, arrogante, estúpido... Betty, eu sinto muit-

Betty cala Armando com um beijo. Ele se assusta, mas rapidamente a enlaça num abraço apertado. Betty se afasta, encostando a testa na de Armando.

**BETTY**: - Doutor, me desculpe... Não está certo viver assim... Não está certo...

Armando respira fundo. Betty olha para ele, percebendo que ele tem os olhos marejados. Ela passa a mão no rosto dele. Ele fecha os olhos, sentindo o toque dela.

**BETTY**: - Nós não podemos nos encher de sofrimento e remorso cada vez que acontece algo que nos lembra do passado.

Armando se levanta rapidamente, virando-se de costas para Betty. Ela percebe que ele passa a mão no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

**ARMANDO**: - (DISFARÇANDO) Se você quiser eu posso ir sozinho... Também podemos marcar pra outro dia... O que você preferir, Betty.

Betty ainda sentada, suspira.

**BETTY**: - Não. Não vamos desmarcar. Vamos juntos ao Mesón.

Armando, sem se virar para Betty, sai da sala da presidência.

Betty morde o lábio, tensa.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Presidência da Ecomoda**  
**7:35 PM**

Betty está em pé em frente a sua mesa, guardando coisas na bolsa. Armando entra, receoso.

**ARMANDO**: - Está pronta?

Betty respira fundo e olha para ele.

**BETTY**: - Sim. Vamos.

Betty passa por Armando, ajeitando os óculos. Armando respira fundo, sem conseguir disfarçar a tensão.

* * *

**Mesón de San Diego  
7:50 PM**

Armando abre a porta para Betty descer do carro em frente ao Mesón de San Diego. Os dois se olham por alguns segundos, sem conseguir dizer nada.

**ARMANDO**: - Betty...  
**BETTY**: - Vamos entrar, doutor.

Armando fecha os olhos e suspira.

**ARMANDO**: - Sim, vamos, Beatriz.

Betty segura a bolsa contra o corpo e sai andando na direção da entrada. Se assusta quando sente Armando enlaçando sua mão na dela. Ela olha para ele, surpresa. Armando tenta sorrir, mas está tenso. Betty o segura firmemente pela mão, o encorajando. Os dois entram no restaurante de mãos dadas.

_[corte]_

Armando e Betty adentram no restaurante sob o olhar de várias pessoas. Um garçom rapidamente vem ao encontro deles.

**GARÇOM**: - Boa noite, doutor Mendoza. Em que posso ajuda-lo?  
**ARMANDO**: - Boa noite, Fernando. Estamos procurando pelo doutor Vásquez, ele já chegou?  
**GARÇOM**: - Ah sim, ele está esperando pelos senhores. Queiram me acompanhar.

O garçom sai andando pelo interior do restaurante. Armando acena para algumas pessoas. Uma mulher se aproxima de Armando o beijando sedutoramente no rosto.  
Betty solta rapidamente a mão de Armando. Armando olha para ela e tenta se aproximar novamente, mas é interrompido pela mulher.

**CARLA**: - Armando, querido, que saudade! Mas que sumido você anda!  
**ARMANDO**: - (NERVOSO) Olá, Carla. Como vai?  
**CARLA**: - Ora, como eu vou? Morrendo de saudade de você, Armando! Há séculos que eu não te via.  
**ARMANDO**: - Pois é, pois é... Carla, deixe eu te apresentar... Essa é Beatriz Pinzón.

A mulher olha para Betty como se não a tivesse notado antes. As duas se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão.

**CARLA**: - Muito prazer, Carla Uribe.  
**BETTY**: - (DESCONFORTÁVEL) Beatriz Pinzón, muito prazer.

A mulher sorri, mas rapidamente ignora Betty e volta sua atenção para Armando.

**CARLA**: - Não quer vir pra nossa mesa, Armando? Estou com o Julio Sanchez, a Natalia Cruz, a Moniquinha Agudelo... está todo o pessoal aqui.  
**ARMANDO**: - Você vai me desculpar, Carla, mas eu marquei uma reunião de negócios, você entende, não é? Com licença.

Armando nem espera a resposta da mulher e pega Betty pela mão, a puxando. O garçom que os esperava um pouco afastado continua a guia-los. A mulher observa Armando e Betty, estranhando.

_[corte]_

O garçom indica a mesa onde um homem que aparenta ter 40 anos de idade, muito bem vestido, esta sentado. Armando se aproxima.

**ARMANDO**: - Doutor Vásquez?  
**VÁSQUEZ**: - Sim, sou eu.  
**ARMANDO**: - Eu sou Armando Mendoza.

Vásquez se levanta e estica a mão para cumprimentar Armando.

**VÁSQUEZ**: - Doutor Mendoza, que prazer finalmente conhece-lo.  
**ARMANDO**: - E essa é a doutora...  
**VÁSQUEZ**: - (INTERROMPENDO) Doutora Beatriz Pinzón, suponho?

Betty sorri e estica a mão para cumprimentar Vásquez. Ele sorri para ela.

**VÁSQUEZ**: - Sua fama a precede, doutora Pinzón. Catalina me falou muito de você e do que tem feito pela Ecomoda.

Armando sorri, orgulhoso. Betty ajeita os óculos.

**BETTY**: - (TIMIDA) É um prazer conhece-lo, doutor Vásquez.  
**VÁSQUEZ**: - Bem, mas vamos nos sentar, imagino que temos muito o que conversar, não?

Armando puxa a cadeira para Betty sentar. Ela sorri para ele, finalmente relaxando. Armando senta-se ao lado dela.

**VÁSQUEZ**: - O que querem beber?  
**ARMANDO**: - Para mim um whisky. E você, Beatriz?  
**BETTY**: - Um suco de amora, doutor Vásquez.  
**VÁSQUEZ**: - (SORRI) Pois bem.

Vásquez acena para o garçom, que se aproxima.  
Armando olha para Betty e sorri, colocando a mão sobre a perna dela, por debaixo da mesa. Betty retribui o olhar e ri, segurando a mão de Armando. Os dois relaxam.

* * *

N/A: Espero que estejam curtindo! Por favor, comentem! :)


	11. Capítulo 10

**Mesón de San Diego**  
**9:18 PM**

Betty, Armando e Vásquez conversam animadamente. Um garçom se aproxima da mesa retirando os pratos vazios.

**VÁSQUEZ**: - _Bem, se vocês não se importam eu preciso ir. Amanhã meu voo para Madrid sai muito cedo. Mas dentro de 15 dias volto para fecharmos nosso acordo comercial. Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com a Ecomoda e tenho certeza que essa parceria terá vida longa._

Vásquez se levanta, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Armando e Betty. Os dois se levantam.

**ARMANDO**: - (APERTANDO A MÃO DE VÁSQUEZ) _O prazer foi todo meu, Eduardo._

Vásquez estica a mão para cumprimentar Betty.

**BETTY**: - _Foi um prazer, doutor Vásquez.  
_**VÁSQUEZ**: - _O que é isso de doutor, Beatriz... Pode me chamar de Eduardo. Acho que esse, além de ser o início de uma parceria, também é o de uma boa amizade, ou estou errado?_

Betty sorri.

**ARMANDO**: - _Quando voltar para Bogotá o convido para jantar no meu apartamento, Eduardo. Betty e eu teremos um prazer imenso em recebe-lo._  
**VÁSQUEZ**: - _Pois por mim está acertado. Betty, Armando, foi um prazer._

Vásquez pega o sobretudo que o garçom lhe traz.

**BETTY**: - _Boa viagem, Eduardo. Até breve._

Vásquez sorri para os dois e se retira. Betty e Armando voltam a se sentar-se à mesa. Armando suspira, aliviado.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ai, Betty, que negócio maravilhoso que fechamos!  
_**BETTY**: - _Sim, vai ser uma injeção de ânimo nos negócios. Ficará muito mais fácil pagar o que restam das nossas dívidas, reconstituir a Ecomoda e devolver a empresa às mãos da sua família.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Sem falar nessa abertura ao mercado internacional, Beatriz. Acho que fomos muito afortunados hoje._

Armando olha ao redor, procurando o garçom. Acena para ele.

**ARMANDO**: - _Quer pedir mais alguma coisa?_  
**BETTY**: - _Acho bom irmos, estou bastante cansada e amanhã temos muita coisa pra resolver._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Está certo, vou pedir a conta._  
**BETTY**: - _Eu vou aproveitar e ir ao toalete antes de irmos. Com licença._

Betty se levanta e sai. Armando a observa de longe e sorri.

* * *

**Banheiro do Mesón de San Diego**  
**9:22 PM**

Betty se aproxima das pias do banheiro, colocando a bolsa sobre a bancada. Observa-se no espelho. Aos poucos sua expressão vai mudando para tristeza. Ela fecha os olhos.

_**[FLASHBACK*]**_

_Betty no banheiro do Mesón de San Diego, fala ao telefone com Nicolás. _

_**BETTY**__: - Desde que o doutor Armando entrou aqui comigo, cumprimentou todas as pessoas, não me apresentou a ninguém, me deixou pra trás... É como se tivesse vergonha de mim, como se quisesse mostrar que não veio comigo..._

**_[FIM DO FLASHBACK]_**

Betty balança a cabeça, tentando desvanecer as lembranças. Respira fundo.

* * *

**Mesón de San Diego**  
**9:25 PM**

O garçom entrega o cartão de crédito para Armando.

**GARÇOM**: - _Obrigado, doutor._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu que agradeço, Fernando. Passe muito bem._  
**MONICA AGUDELO**:** \- _(EM OFF) Armando Mendoza!_

Armando se vira para ver quem o chama. Monica Agudelo, uma mulher alta, loira e muito chamativa, se aproxima dele. Armando faz cara de sofrimento.

* * *

**Banheiro do Mesón de San Diego**  
**9:26 PM**

Betty termina de lavar as mãos, triste. Olha-se novamente no espelho. Tira os óculos. Cobre o rosto com as mãos, tentando evitar as lembranças.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_No restaurante Armando levanta-se da mesa, segurando Betty pelo braço._

_**ARMANDO**__: - Não vai sair daqui!_

_Betty se desvencilha dele._

_**BETTY**__: - Tente me impedir! Este é seu lugar, esta é a sua gente! Se fizer o espetáculo de tentar me impedir é o senhor que sai perdendo. Não me importa o que esta gente diga de mim, afinal de contas não sou mais do que uma descarada que sai com dois homens!_

_Betty sai furiosa do restaurante. Armando sai atrás dela._

_[corte]_

_Do lado de fora do restaurante, Armando e Betty discutem._

_**BETTY**__: - Voltar a entrar aí? Pra quê, doutor, pra quê? Pra que continue sofrendo? Para que se envergonhe por estar se exibindo comigo?  
__**ARMANDO**__: - (AOS GRITOS) Não me envergonha estar com você, não diga isso!  
__**BETTY**__: - (GRITANDO) Se envergonha sim!  
__**ARMANDO**__: - (GRITANDO) Não, não é assim!  
__**BETTY**__: - Sim, demonstrou isso a noite toda!  
__**ARMANDO**__: - (GRITANDO) Porquê?! Porque não te beijei diante de todo mundo?! Porque não te acariciei em público?!_

_**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**_

Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Betty. Ela seca rapidamente e coloca os óculos. Sai do banheiro, tentando se recompor.  
Ao longe, vê Armando e uma mulher sentados à mesa. A mulher fica tentando acariciar Armando, que está visivelmente desconfortável.  
Betty se aproxima deles, tensa.

**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Ai, Armandito, quase não acreditei quando a Carla me disse que você estava aqui! Fiquei sabendo que você e a Marcela terminaram de novo, me conta tudo!_

Armando percebe a chegada de Betty e levanta-se rapidamente.

**ARMANDO**: - (NERVOSO) _Betty, essa é... é..._

Betty estica a mão para cumprimentar a mulher.

**BETTY**: - _Monica Agudelo. Muito prazer, sou Beatriz Pinzón._  
**ARMANDO**: - (NERVOSO) _Já se conheciam?_  
**BETTY**: - (SECA) _Pessoalmente não, mas a conheço das colunas sociais, naturalmente._

Monica sorri, vaidosa. Ignora Betty e continua dirigindo sua atenção a Armando.

**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Então, Armando, agora sente-se aqui e me conte tudo._

Monica puxa Armando pelo braço. Ele se desiquilibra e cai sentado na cadeira.

**ARMANDO**: - (TENTANDO LEVANTAR) _Monica, se me dá licença... Foi um prazer te rever, de verdade, mas eu preciso ir embora._  
**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Armando! Você some, ignora seus amigos por meses e agora esse escândalo de ter terminado com a Marcela outra vez! Sabe que todos nós pensávamos que apesar de tudo você acabaria mesmo casando com ela?_

Betty revira os olhos e senta-se novamente, aborrecida.

**ARMANDO**: - (NERVOSO) _Monica, olha, eu realmente não quero falar disso aqui, tá bem?_  
**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Ah, não, Armandito, você não vai me deixar assim. Da ultima vez que te vi aqui no Mesón, meses atrás, você estava todo carinhoso com uma mocinha horrorosa..._

Armando olha para Betty, que baixa a cabeça, desconfortável. Ele tenta segurar a mão dela, mas Betty se esquiva.

**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Depois a Marcela me disse que ela era sua secretaria... Ai, Armando, não me diga que foi por causa dela toda essa confusão? Quem te viu e quem te vê, hein, Armandito! Você que sempre foi famoso pelo seu bom gosto com as mulheres, que andava para cima e pra baixo com as modelos mais lindas da Colômbia, mudar de gosto assim..._

Armando respira fundo, tentando conter a irritação. Betty olha para os lados, querendo fugir dali.

**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Bem, mas você andava mesmo decaído, né Armando? Que surra foi aquela que você levou? Você sabia que fui eu quem ligou pra Marcela ir te buscar naquele dia em que quase te mataram? E ela nem foi capaz de me agradecer! Mas você nem deve lembrar que falou comigo, você estava completamente bêbado!_

Betty está com a cabeça baixa, triste. Armando a observa e fecha os olhos. Quando os abre, respira fundo novamente, mal contendo a raiva.

**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- _Bem, no final das contas, ninguém entendeu até hoje porque você estava querendo se matar daquele jeito. Acho que pela vergonha com a sua família por causa desse clichê de ter um caso com a secretária... Ainda mais horrorosa do jeito que era. Ai, Armando, quão fundo você caiu!_

Armando perde a paciência e se levanta da mesa, tomado pela raiva.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Olha, MONIQUINHA..._ (ELEVANDO A VOZ) _A sua vida é assim tão chata, assim tão insignificante que você tem que vir aqui na minha mesa e opinar sobre a minha vida, despejando essa montanha de bobagens nos meus ouvidos? Pelo amor de Deus, senhora! Tenha decência!  
_**MONICA AGUDELO:** \- (HORRORIZADA) _Armando!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (AOS GRITOS) _A senhora fique sabendo que eu me apaixonei sim! Me apaixonei, e daí? Pode agora ir contar para todos os seus amigos inúteis que vivem de fofocar sobre a vida dos outros! Pode contar que Armando Mendoza sim se apaixonou por sua assistente, que sim terminei com a Marcela, que mudei, que não ando mais com modelos, que estou com uma mulher de verdade, uma mulher real, uma mulher maravilhosa, com uma personalidade incrível, que todos os dias faz de mim uma pessoa melhor!_

Armando olha para Betty. Ela olha para ele, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas. Armando se enternece com as lágrimas dela e se acalma.

**ARMANDO**: - (SEM DESVIAR O OLHAR DE BETTY) _Me apaixonei pela pessoa mais doce, mais linda, mais sincera. E todos os dias quando olho pra ela não sei como fui ter tanta sorte, porque sinceramente não consigo entender como ela foi se apaixonar por um bruto como eu._

Betty ri entre as lágrimas. Armando se vira para Monica.

**ARMANDO**: - _Você sabe o que é isso, Monica? O que é ser tão feliz que não precisa discutir a vida dos outros, nem humilhar uma pessoa simplesmente porque ela é diferente de você?_

Monica continua muda enquanto todo o restaurante presencia a cena. Armando se vira novamente para Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Pois então, diga aos seus amigos, Monica, para essas pessoas para quem a vida dos outros interessa, que Armando Mendoza sim se apaixonou. E que se apaixonou pela única mulher que existe no mundo, porque pra mim hoje, só existe ela. Só ela._

Betty, emocionada, levanta-se e abraça Armando. Armando retribui o abraço, a apertando contra si e afundando o nariz nos cabelos dela.

**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _Eu te amo, meu amor._

Betty beija Armando apaixonadamente. O restaurante aplaude. Os dois se separam e Armando apoia a testa no ombro de Betty, envergonhado. Ela ri, arrumando os óculos.

* * *

_* A indicação de Flashback é utilizada para revelar algo do passado, para lembrar ou situar questões. Nesse caso, é exatamente como era feito na novela, com mudança de cores e som. _

_** Não sei se alguém lembra da personagem da Monica Agudelo, que é mencionada pela primeira vez nos capítulos do Mesón de San Diego, quando Armando conta para Mario quem estava lá quando ele levou Betty. Logo em seguida, Monica liga para Marcela, para contar que viu Armando com uma mulher no restaurante. Mais a frente na trama, Monica reaparece na cena em que Armando é espancado num bar e é ela que avisa Marcela para ir busca-lo. - De fato, Fernando Gaitán utilizou esse nome (como tantos outros) em YSBLF para fazer uma homenagem a sua grande amiga e roteirista Monica Agudelo. Ela escreveu várias novelas ótimas, dentre elas "La Costeña y el Cachaco", onde Jorge Enrique Abello foi protagonista. Então, seguindo o mestre, fica minha singela homenagem a Monica Agudelo, falecida em 2012. _


	12. Capítulo 11

**ECOMODA**  
**08:15 AM**  
**Uma semana depois**

_[Som de Feliz Navidad – Thalía &amp; Michael Bublé]_

Sofia e Sandra estão arrumando uma grande árvore de Natal próxima ao elevador enquanto Freddy segura a caixa de enfeites, fazendo passinhos de dança.

**SANDRA**: _\- Freddy, será que você pode parar quieto?  
_**FREDDY**: - _Perdoe-me, mas desculpe-me, Sandrinha, o que você precisa entender é que as canções natalinas como esta são feitas para serem disfrutadas não só pelos ouvidos mas pelo corpo inteiro._  
**SOFIA**: - _Você vai desfrutar é de uma boa dor de cabeça quando deixar cair essa caixa e quebrar todos os enfeites!_

As portas do elevador se abrem e Betty entra, segurando a bolsa.

**BETTY**: -_ Bom dia!_  
**TODOS**: - _Bom dia, Betty!_

Betty observa a árvore.

**BETTY**: - _Meu Deus, que dia é hoje? Nem percebi que o Natal já estava tão próximo._  
**FREDDY**: - _Minha querida doutora Betty, tomamos a liberdade de montar a digníssima árvore de Natal da Ecomoda, por se aproximar tão almejada data festiva. Perdoe se não a consultamos._  
**BETTY**: - _Imaginem, não tem problema nenhum. E vocês nem precisavam fazer isso, podíamos pedir para um funcionário da manutenção fazer o trabalho._  
**SANDRA**: - _Ah, não, Betty, não é trabalho nenhum.  
_**SOFIA**: - _Além disso, quem mais além da Sandra ia alcançar no topo da árvore para colocar os enfeites, me diz?_

Sandra se irrita e põe as mãos na cintura. Betty tenta não rir e esconde a boca com a mão.

**SANDRA**: - _Pois é, e só a Sofia não fica com dor nas costas pra colocar os enfeites na parte de baixo, não é mesmo Sofia?_

Sofia fica indignada e as duas começam a discutir. Betty e Freddy riem.

As portas do elevador se abrem novamente e Armando sai, carregando a maleta. Ele observa a discussão sem entender.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ei, ei, que gritaria é essa aqui?_

Sofia e Sandra param de discutir imediatamente.

**SOFIA**: - (DISFARÇANDO) _Não é nada não, seu Armando.  
_**SANDRA**: - _É que certas pessoas não tem noção da realidade e se esquecem de se meter com pessoas do seu tamanho, doutor._

Sofia abre a boca para responder, mas Armando a silencia.

**ARMANDO**: - _Chega. Não quero mais ouvir discussão, ainda mais a essa hora da manhã.  
_**SANDRA E SOFIA:** \- _Sim, doutor._

Betty está olhando para baixo, mordendo o lábio e se segurando para não rir. Armando se aproxima dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Bom dia, doutora._

Betty olha para ele com cara de riso.

**BETTY**: - _Bom dia, doutor._

Armando a segura pela cintura, se aproximando para beijá-la. Betty vira o rosto e Armando acaba beijando-a na bochecha. Ele estranha. Betty o ignora, se virando para os funcionários.

**BETTY**: - _Bem, vou para minha sala. Bom dia a todos._

Betty sai caminhando na direção de sua sala. Armando olha para ela sem entender. Betty se vira e dá uma piscadinha sedutora para Armando.  
Armando a observa se afastar, mordendo o lábio. Freddy a observa também, igualmente encantado. Os dois vão se esticando ao mesmo tempo, acompanhando os passos de Betty até ela entrar na presidência.  
Armando olha para Freddy e ao perceber que ele observava Betty, se irrita.

**ARMANDO**: - (GRITANDO) _Freddy!_

Freddy dá um pulo de susto, deixando a caixa de enfeites cair no chão.

**FREDDY**: - (TREMENDO) _Doutor?!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (GRITANDO) _O que você está fazendo? Recolhe essas coisas já!_  
**FREDDY**: - (TREMENDO / NERVOSO) _Sim, doutor. Imediatamente._

Freddy começa a recolher os enfeites.

**ARMANDO**: - (GRITANDO) _Sofia!_

Sofia se aproxima, nervosa.

**ARMANDO**: - _Desliga esse rádio, porque eu não suporto essa música.  
_**SOFIA**: - _Sim, doutor._

Sofia se aproxima do rádio e o desliga. A música cessa.

**ARMANDO**: - _Sandra!_  
**SANDRA**: - _Sim, doutor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Porque você é tão alta, hein?_

Armando sai, sem nem ouvir a resposta.

**SANDRA**: - _É que é de família, doutor..._

Freddy e Sofia riem. Sandra revira os olhos.

**SANDRA**: - _Meu Deus, esse homem veio hoje com um humor..._  
**SOFIA**: - _Ah, não ligue pra ele, vamos voltar para a árvore._  
**SANDRA**: -_ Se é que sobrou algum enfeite, né senhor Freddy?_

Freddy resmunga, juntando os enfeites do chão.

* * *

**Presidência da Ecomoda**  
**08:30 AM**

A porta da sala de reuniões se abre e Armando coloca a cabeça pra dentro da presidência.

**ARMANDO**: - (FALANDO ALTO) _Doutora Pinzón!_

Betty olha para Armando por cima das lentes dos óculos. Ele entra, fechando a porta.

**ARMANDO**: - _Posso saber que espetáculo foi aquele lá fora?  
_**BETTY**: - _Espetáculo_?

Armando para em frente a mesa dela.

**ARMANDO**: - (NEURÓTICO / FALANDO ALTO) _Não se faça de desentendida, senhorita! Quer dizer que agora a você sai provocando os homens pelos corredores da Ecomoda, distribuindo piscadinhas aos funcionários e andando... andando...  
_**BETTY**: _\- Andando como?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Daquele jeito, Beatriz!  
_**BETTY**: -_ Que jeito?_

Armando passa as mãos pela cabeça, totalmente neurótico. Betty se segura para não rir.

**ARMANDO**: - _Daquele jeito insinuante, ora!  
_**BETTY**: - _Mas eu estava caminhando normalmente, doutor.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _E não me venha com essa de doutor! Já basta ter me negado um beijo!_

Armando cruza os braços, emburrado.  
Betty abaixa a cabeça e morde o lábio novamente, tentando não rir.

**BETTY**: - (DISSIMULADA) _Mas é que eu acho que os corredores da Ecomoda não são lugares para isso, doutor Mendoza. Não é certo ficarmos dando espetáculos aos funcionários. O senhor não acha?_

Armando descruza os braços e faz cara de sofrimento.

**ARMANDO**: - (SOFRENDO) _Ai, Beatriz, porque você me faz isso, ahn? Porque me faz sofrer assim?_

Betty se levanta e dá a volta na mesa. Ele se vira de costas para ela e cruza os braços novamente.

**BETTY**: - _Armando..._  
**ARMANDO**: - (EMBURRADO) _O quê?_  
**BETTY**: - _Veja só onde estamos agora..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Hum..._  
**BETTY**: - _Estamos os dois aqui..._

Betty o abraça por trás. Ele continua de braços cruzados.

**BETTY**: -_ Na presidência..._

Betty fica na ponta dos pés e beija o pescoço de Armando.

**BETTY**: - _Fechadinhos..._

Armando se vira para Betty e a agarra, a encostando na parede. Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente. Quando se separam estão ambos ofegantes. Armando fecha os olhos e encosta a testa na testa de Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, não me faz isso... você me mata do coração desse jeito...  
_**BETTY**: - (DESENTENDIDA) _Que jeito?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Ai, Betty..._

Armando respira fundo, tentando conter a excitação que Betty lhe causa.

**BETTY**: - _Além do mais, que graça tem ter um namorado se a gente não pode fazer ele sofrer nem um pouquinho..._ (RI)

Armando ri e beija Betty novamente, agora mais calmo. Betty se afasta e passa a mão no rosto dele.

**BETTY**: - _Meu amor, tenho uma coisa para perguntar..._ (TENSA) _Onde você pensa em passar o Natal esse ano?_

Armando se afasta de Betty, segura a mão dela e a puxa na direção do sofá.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não pensei nisso ainda, meu amor. Na verdade com tantas coisas para resolver acabei esquecendo que estava tão próximo._

Armando e Betty sentam-se no sofá, lado a lado.

**BETTY**: - (COM A CABEÇA BAIXA) _Imagino que você vai querer passar com os seus pais em Londres..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty_...

Betty levanta a cabeça para olha-lo.

**ARMANDO**: - (CARINHOSO) _Quer que passemos juntos?_  
**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _Doutor, acho que o senhor tem que passar com a sua família, nós ainda estamos no estágio inicial do relacionamento, não posso pedir que o senhor deixe os seus pais para..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz, calma, calma. Você não está me respondendo a pergunta._

Betty respira fundo. Armando passa a mão no cabelo dela, colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha.

**ARMANDO**: - _Bem, eu posso falar por mim quando digo que o que eu mais quero é estar com você. O dia de hoje, o de amanhã, o Natal, o Ano Novo, a Páscoa, o Domingo de Ramos, o dia da Batalha de Boyacá..._  
**BETTY**: - (FINGINDO SURPRESA) _Nossa, até a Batalha de Boyacá?_

Armando sorri.

**BETTY**: - _Bem, eu acho que estarei ocupada nesse dia, mas vou reservar pra você o dia da Independência de Cartagena..._

Armando finge uma cara de sofrimento e suspira.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ai, que mulher exigente, meu Deus..._

Os dois riem e se beijam.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Quarto de Betty  
****Duas semanas depois  
****09:10 PM**

Betty, de pijamas, escreve no diário.

**BETTY**: - (OVER) _Um dia só. Um dia falta para estarmos juntos de novo. Armando Mendoza mudou a minha vida de tantas formas que agora eu não consigo mais me imaginar sem ele. Fazem 5 dias que ele viajou para Londres, para ver o seu Roberto e a dona Margarita. Ele quis passar alguns dias com os pais dele, pois pretende ficar comigo nas festividades de final de ano. Mesmo depois de ele ter me assegurado uma e mil vezes que me ama, ainda me emociona pensar que eu tenho esse tipo de importância na vida dele._

Betty morde a tampa da caneta. Sorri e volta a escrever.

**BETTY**: - (OVER) _A cada dia mais ele me confirma que me ama e a cada dia mais minha confiança nele aumenta. Nós dois sabíamos que não seria fácil e, apesar de todo o amor que sentimos, precisamos deste tempo para apagar uma a uma todas as cicatrizes do passado. Fico feliz em dizer que estamos mais unidos do que nunca, mais apaixonados do que nunca. Armando é uma presença tão forte que o sinto ao meu redor e dentro de mim, mesmo quando não está ao meu lado. Obrigada meu Deus, por nos dar uma nova chance._

Betty tem os olhos marejados. Ela fecha o diário o segurando contra o peito. Olha no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Sorri.

* * *

**Aeroporto de Heathrow - Londres**  
**03:12 AM (Hora Local)**

Armando, segurando uma mala de rodinhas, se despede de seus pais.

**ROBERTO**: - _Cuide-se, Armando. E mande meu abraço para a Beatriz._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Obrigado, papai._  
**MARGARITA**: - _Você tem certeza que não quer mesmo vir pra cá no Natal, Armando?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Mamãe, já falamos sobre isso. Você sabe que o melhor agora é que eu não me encontre com a Marcela._

Margarita, abraçada ao filho, balança a cabeça.

**MARGARITA**: - _Mas é que não me conformo em passar as festas longe de você, Armando._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Mas mamãe, eu vou estar bem. Além do mais acho que a Marcela precisa mais de vocês nesse momento do que eu. E eu quero respeitar isso._  
**ROBERTO**: - _Margarita, por mais que eu vá sentir falta do Armando, ele está certo. Nesse momento, a Marcela precisa do acolhimento de sua família. Além do mais, nosso filho estará em ótima companhia_.

Margarita suspira.

**MARGARITA**: - _Bem, Armando, você já é um homem maduro e sabe o que faz. Mas vou sentir muito a sua falta, viu, meu filho?_

Margarita abraça Armando novamente. Ele sorri.

**ARMANDO**: -_ Eu também, mamãe. Eu também._

O telefone de Armando toca. Ele retira-o do bolso e olha o visor. Sorri. Margarita e Roberto se entreolham, já imaginando quem seja.

**ROBERTO**: - _Armando, nós já vamos. Vá com Deus e nos telefone quando chegar.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Sim, papai._  
**MARGARITA**: - _E mande minhas lembranças..._

Margarita olha para o celular de Armando.

**MARGARITA**: - _Para a Beatriz._

Armando sorri e se afasta dos pais, puxando a mala.

**ARMANDO**: - (FELIZ) _Alô, mi doctora._  
**BETTY**: - (OFF / RINDO) _Alô, mi doctor._  
**ARMANDO**: - Como você está?  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Morrendo de saudades suas. E você?_  
**ARMANDO**: -_ Morrendo de saudades... e de sono, meu amor.  
_**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Que horas são aí?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (OLHA NO RELÓGIO) _Agora são 3 e 20 da manhã, Betty._  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Pobrecito do meu doctor...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Ay, Betty, tenho uma viagem de 14 horas pela frente, não me venha com esses diminutivos..._  
**BETTY**: - (OFF / RI)  
**ARMANDO**: - _E por acaso a doutora Pinzón vai me buscar amanhã?_  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Claro que sim, vai que o meu doutor se perde pelo aeroporto e resolve dar a volta ao mundo?! Eu não suportaria._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não vejo a hora de te ver, Beatriz. Como é que você pode me fazer tanta falta, ahn, me diz?_  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Armando, acho que viramos dois bobos._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Quem diria, Beatriz, Armando Mendoza se apaixonou e virou um ridículo!_  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Mas você já era um ridículo antes de se apaixonar por mim, doutor._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty!_ (MANHOSO) _Eu não era ridículo._  
**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Bem, talvez não ridículo, mas um neurótico sim..._ (RI)

Armando ri junto com ela. Entra no terminal de embarque, entregando a passagem para a comissária.

**ARMANDO**: - _Meu amor, eu preciso desligar, já estou embarcando.  
_**BETTY**: - (OFF) _Sim, mi doctor. Te espero no aeroporto._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Te amo, doctora Pinzón._

Armando desliga o telefone e embarca.

* * *

**Aeroporto Internacional Eldorado de Bogotá**  
**Dia Seguinte**  
**12:50 PM (Hora Local)**

No saguão de desembarque da área internacional, Betty olha no relógio, preocupada. O telefone celular dela toca e Betty se apressa em atender.

**BETTY**: - _Alô?_  
**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF) _Alô, Betty? É o Nicolás. O Seu Armando já chegou?_  
**BETTY**: - (PREOCUPADA) _Não, ainda não... Porque?_  
**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF) _É que o doutor Santamaria está aqui e disse que precisa falar com vocês urgente._  
**BETTY**: -_ Como assim está aí? A reunião estava marcada pra amanhã._  
**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF) _Eu sei Betty, eu sei, mas ele disse que o processo avançou e que se resolvermos algumas pendências hoje, podemos restituir a Ecomoda antes do prazo._  
**BETTY**: - _Essa é uma ótima notícia, Nicolás, mas o vôo do Armando ainda não chegou._

Betty olha para o painel de informações do aeroporto. O vôo _Londres – Bogotá_ está marcado como "atrasado".

**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF) _Mas Betty, não era pra ele já ter chegado? Ontem ele não disse que horas chegava?_  
**BETTY**: - (PREOCUPADA) _Sim, Nicolás. Inclusive sei que o vôo saiu na hora certa, pois falamos antes de ele embarcar. Já falei com a companhia aérea, mas ninguém sabe de nada.  
_**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF)_ Calma, Betty. Não vai ficar histérica que nem o seu Armando. Não deve ter acontecido nada. Fica tranquila._  
**BETTY**: - _Tá bom, Nicolás, depois nos falamos._

Betty desliga o celular. Olha novamente para o painel do aeroporto e morde o lábio, tensa.

_[corte]_

Betty observa o desembarque por onde algumas pessoas saem. Olha para os lados e aperta as mãos, nervosa. Um casal que está próximo a observa. Betty olha no relógio. Respira fundo.

O casal se aproxima.

**SENHORA**: - _Com licença, senhorita, mas você está esperando o vôo de Londres?_  
**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _Sim, sim. Vocês também?_  
**SENHOR**: -_ Sim, estamos esperando nosso filho que está voltando de um intercâmbio na Inglaterra. E a senhorita?_  
**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _...o meu namorado._

A senhora sorri.

**SENHORA**: - _Tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada. Esses voos internacionais sempre atrasam._  
**SENHOR**: -_ Bem, nunca tanto como esse..._

Betty respira fundo, tremendo de nervosismo.

**SENHORA**: - _Ricardo, por favor, não deixe a mocinha mais tensa..._

A senhora se aproxima de Betty, a segurando pela mão.

**SENHORA**: - _Fica tranquila, minha filha. Eles já devem estar chegando._

Betty respira fundo, tensa.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Aeroporto Internacional Eldorado de Bogotá**  
**1:29 PM**

Betty observa, pelos grandes janelões de vidro do aeroporto, os voos que aterrissam e decolam. Olha no relógio. Passa as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo. Ela une as mãos, como se fosse rezar. Fecha os olhos.

**BETTY**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _Que o Armando esteja bem, meu Deus... Por favor... Por favor..._

Betty abre os olhos novamente, olhando para sua imagem refletida no vidro. Seu rosto demonstrando toda a preocupação que sente.  
Ela percebe através do reflexo que alguém se aproxima dela. Uma mão delicadamente repousa em seu ombro.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz..._

Betty se vira num susto. Armando, com a aparência cansada, está sem óculos, com a camisa um pouco aberta e o cabelo bagunçado.  
Betty não cabe em si de alegria e o abraça fortemente. Armando retribui o abraço, quase a levantando do chão. Ele percebe que ela está tremendo e fecha os olhos, se sentindo culpado.  
Betty começa a chorar, finalmente soltando toda a tensão que sentia. Ele a beija na testa.

**ARMANDO**: - _O voo atrasou, mi vida, e ficamos dando voltas sobre Londres sem poder partir e nem aterrissar... Não havia como te avisar... Desculpe, meu amor._

Armando se afasta dela, para olha-la nos olhos. Limpa as lágrimas do rosto de Betty. Ela funga, tirando os óculos.

**ARMANDO**: - (SORRI) _Nem preciso perguntar se você se preocupou, não é?  
_**BETTY**: - (EM LÁGRIMAS) _Se tivesse acontecido algo com você, doutor... eu, eu..._

Armando a abraça novamente. Suspira.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não, Betty, não pense coisas ruins... por favor..._  
**BETTY**: - (EM LÁGRIMAS) _Eu quase morri, Armando._  
**ARMANDO**: - _E eu que quase morri em Londres, sem você? Assim não dá, doutora. O que a gente vai fazer com esse amor, hein? Me diz?_

Betty sorri e o beija, apaixonada. Armando começa a distribuir beijinhos por todo o rosto de Betty, até chegar ao pescoço dela. Ela começa a rir.

**ARMANDO**: - _Que saudade dessa risada, meu amor. Que saudade do teu cheirinho..._ (SUSPIRA / CANSADO)_ Ai, me leva pra casa, Betty. Eu tô cansadíssimo e tudo o que eu quero é me agarrar em você e dormir por dias_.

Betty ri dele. Passa as mãos nos cabelos de Armando, tentando arruma-los.

**BETTY**: -_ Mi amor, eu adoraria fazer isso, mas precisamos ir pra Ecomoda._

Armando revira os olhos.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ah, não, Beatriz! Pra Ecomoda a essas horas? Recorde-se que quase morrermos e precisamos nos recompor dessa tragédia.  
_**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Armando, o doutor Santamaria está lá. Parece que tem boas notícias sobre o processo e precisa de nós._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Se tem novidades que conte pro Nicolás, afinal pra que aquele tonto serve? (BEIÇO) Não quero ir pra Ecomoda. Me salva, Betty._

Betty se afasta de Armando, o puxando pela mão.

**BETTY**: - _Prometo que faremos tudo bem rápido e depois vamos pro seu apartamento._

Armando estranha.

**ARMANDO**: - _Pro meu apartamento?_  
**BETTY**: - _Sim, você não queria ir pra casa?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Sim, claro. Mas... Betty, quando você diz "vamos pro seu apartamento"... Você quer dizer o que eu estou pensando que você quer dizer?_

Betty sorri, misteriosa.

**ARMANDO**: - (ESTRANHANDO) _E o seu Hermes?_  
**BETTY**: - _Eu cuido dele._

Armando dá um pulo de alegria. Betty ri.

**ARMANDO**: - _Uhu! Vamos logo pra Ecomoda então. Rápido!_

Armando pega Betty pela mão e sai quase a arrastando pelo aeroporto.

**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Calma, Armando!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Que calma! Vamos logo! Quanto antes chegarmos lá, antes vamos pro meu apartamento e..._  
**BETTY**: - _Armando!_

Armando para de andar abruptamente. Se aproxima de Betty, falando em tom muito sério.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, por favor, me lembre de pegar mais voos que atrasam._

Betty ri e dá um tapinha no ombro dele, revirando os olhos.

* * *

**Ecomoda**  
**4:19 PM**

Betty aperta a mão do doutor Santamaria, próximos ao elevador.

**BETTY**: - _Muito obrigada por tudo, doutor._  
**SANTAMARIA**: - _Não se preocupe, doutora Pinzón. Agora falta muito pouco para que a Ecomoda fique livre de todos os inconvenientes._  
**BETTY**: - _Tenho certeza disso, doutor Santamaria. Obrigada._

O advogado entra no elevador. Betty se afasta, indo na direção da presidência. Aura Maria vem correndo para falar com ela.

**AURA MARIA:** \- _Ai, Betty, finalmente um sorriso nesse rosto. O que a falta do doutor Armando não faz, hein?_  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Pois é, Aura Maria._  
**AURA MARIA:** \- _E onde ele está?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Ficou na presidência arquivando os processos da Ecomoda_.  
**AURA MARIA:** \- _E hoje vocês vão matar as saudades, Betty?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Ai, Aura Maria, pelo amor de Deus._

Betty entra na presidência. Aura Maria dá de ombros e volta para sua mesa.

* * *

**Presidência da Ecomoda**  
**4:22 PM**

Betty entra na sala e vê Armando dormindo no sofá, de boca aberta, agarrado nas pastas. Betty balança a cabeça, rindo. Se aproxima dele, tentando tirar as pastas que ele segura. Ele se remexe, sem soltar os papéis.

**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO / RESMUNGA) _Parammnnmmbbdaedg inhammnn..._  
**BETTY**: - (RI) _O que foi, meu amor?_

Armando resmunga novamente. Betty ri e consegue tirar as pastas, colocando sobre sua mesa.

**BETTY**: - _Armando?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO / RESMUNGA) _Mmmmmm..._  
**BETTY**: - _Meu Deus, esse homem dorme em qualquer lugar..._

Armando dorme profundamente. Betty senta-se ao lado dele, tocando-o no ombro para acordá-lo.

**BETTY**: - _Armando... Armando._

Armando nem se move.  
Betty o observa. Passa a mão pela camisa amassada dele. Abre mais um botão, tentando deixa-lo mais confortável. Leva a mão as cabelos dele, fazendo carinho.  
Armando, sem acordar, passa o braço por cima de Betty, a puxando. Ela cai por cima dele no sofá, ficando presa no abraço de Armando.  
Betty ri, afundando o rosto no terno dele.

**BETTY**: - _Doutor, acorda. Eu prometi que ia te levar pra casa._  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Pffmnndxxxsh..._  
**BETTY**: - _O que?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Pffmmntriz..._  
**BETTY**: - (RI) _Armando?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Pffmneatriz... Pmnetty..._

Betty ri alto.

**BETTY**: - _O que foi, meu amor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Nnnnmmdvogadozz..._  
**BETTY**: - _O advogado?_ (RI) _Que tem ele, Armando?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Aquelmmm... advogadozzzzim... Ishtavammm te... olhandommm, Hmnetty..._

Betty morre de rir, se divertindo com os resmungos de Armando.

**BETTY**: - _Me olhando? Como assim?  
_**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Esseeee... nnnndvogadozzz éamm... ummm taradommm, Hmmetty..._  
**BETTY**: - _Meu deus, até dormindo você é ciumento, meu amor!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DORMINDO) _Comnnnmmsha minhann Hmmetty nãomm... Minhann Fhmetty éamm zóooon minhann..._

Betty sorri, enternecida. Apoia o queixo no ombro de Armando, olhando pra ele. Leva a mão até o rosto dele e vai passando os dedos delicadamente por todos os contornos da face de Armando, admirando-o. O nariz, as sobrancelhas, as bochechas, o queixo. Finalmente passa os dedos pelos lábios dele, delicadamente. Suspira, apaixonada.  
Betty fecha os olhos e o beija suavemente nos lábios. Fica por alguns segundos somente sentindo o toque dos lábios dele nos seus. Se afasta alguns milímetros.

**BETTY**: - (SUSSURANDO CONTRA OS LÁBIOS DE ARMANDO) _Sim, só sua._

Betty respira fundo, ainda de olhos fechados e sua boca toca os lábios de Armando, levemente.  
Quando ela abre os olhos outra vez, Armando está acordado, olhando para ela, intensamente.  
Armando se agarra em Betty, a beijando com fervor. Vai se deitando por cima dela no sofá, até os dois ficarem com os corpos colados. Armando começa a beijar Betty no pescoço, passando a mão pelo corpo dela. Betty não resiste e explora o corpo de Armando, colocando a mão por dentro da camisa dele.  
Batidas na porta.  
Betty e Armando dão um pulo de susto.  
Ela se levanta rapidamente, passando a mão na roupa e nos cabelos.

**BETTY**: - (TREMENDO) _Quem é?_  
**NICOLÁS**: - (OFF) _Sou eu, Betty. O Nicolás. Posso entrar?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO / DESESPERADO)_ Beatriz!_

Betty olha para Armando, sentado no sofá, com as mãos sobre as calças.

**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _Um momento!_

Betty pega as pastas de cima da mesa e joga para Armando. Ele põe as pastas sobre o colo, tentando esconder a excitação.

**HERMES**: - (OFF) _Betty, o que está fazendo?_

Seu Hermes abre a porta num solavanco. Nicolás, atrás dele, olha para Betty, acenando que não pôde fazer nada. Seu Hermes olha de Betty para Armando e cruza os braços, desconfiado. Nicolás disfarça.

**HERMES**: - _Que demora foi essa, Betty?_  
**BETTY**: -_ Nada papai, eu e o Armando estávamos discutindo umas coisas..._

Seu Hermes olha para Armando, que segura as pastas no colo, totalmente nervoso.

**HERMES**: - _O senhor não estava gritando de novo com a menina, estava?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Claro que não, seu Hermes. Como pode pensar isso, estávamos conversando._  
**HERMES**: - _Ah, é? Então porque o senhor está assim tão descomposto?_

Armando quase deixa caírem as pastas de tão nervoso. Olha para Betty como se fosse ter um troço.

**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _Ai, papai, é que o seu Armando viajou mais de 15 horas de Londres pra cá e está sem dormir._

**ARMANDO**: - (DISSIMULADO) _Pois é, seu Hermes, Estou cansadíssimo... Cansadíssimo...  
_**HERMES**: - _E porque não foi pra casa pra descansar então? Acaso está desconfiando do trabalho que fizemos na sua ausência, doutor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não, seu Hermes... É que-_  
**HERMES**: - (FALANDO SEM PARAR) _Porque pode se assegurar pela alma do falecido Lázaro Pinzón que enquanto o senhor viajava aqui estávamos nós, cuidando de tudo com a mais absoluta clareza e honestidade-_  
**BETTY**: - (INTERROMPENDO) _Não é nada disso, papai, nós tivemos que vir pra cá resolver umas questões com o doutor Santamaria. Mas já está tudo certo e vou levar o Armando pra casa agora mesmo._

Betty pega a bolsa.

**HERMES**: - _Mas porque? O doutor tem carro, pode ir sozinho._  
**BETTY**: - _O carro do doutor Armando está na garagem do apartamento dele porque fui eu quem o levou para o aeroporto quando ele viajou._  
**HERMES**: - _Mas Betty, ele então que tome um táxi!_  
**BETTY**: - (PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA) _Ai, papai, eu não me demoro. Vamos, Armando._

Armando levanta rapidamente, segurando as pastas na frente das calças. Sai atrás de Betty pelo corredor. Quando estão quase entrando no elevador, Seu Hermes grita.

**HERMES**: -_ Doutor Mendoza!_

Armando para de andar. Morde o lábio como se fosse chorar. Se vira com cara de sofrimento. Seu Hermes se aproxima.

**ARMANDO**: - (SOFRENDO)_ Sim, seu Hermes?_  
**HERMES**: - _E essas pastas?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (SOFRENDO) _Ah, são umas coisinhas que tenho que revisar, seu Hermes..._  
**HERMES**: - (DESCONFIADO) _Revisar, é?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Nada demais, despesas da nova coleção._  
**HERMES**: - _Hum, está bem._

As portas do elevador se abrem. Betty entra e puxa Armando pelo paletó. Ele quase cai pra dentro do elevador, segurando as pastas desajeitadamente.

**BETTY**: -_ Até mais tarde, papai. Tchau, Nicolás._

Nicolás acena para os dois e as portas do elevador se fecham. Seu Hermes fica com cara de poucos amigos.

**HERMES**: - _Esse namorado que a Betty foi arranjar...  
_**NICOLÁS**: - (RINDO) _O seu Armando sempre foi meio louquinho, né seu Hermes?_  
**HERMES**: - _E você não me faça esses comentários do doutor, seu parasita..._

Seu Hermes sai, deixando Nicolás sem entender nada.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Garagem do Edifício de Armando**  
**5:01 PM**

Betty estaciona ao lado do carro de Armando, na garagem do prédio dele. Ele tira o cinto de segurança e abre a porta, mas percebe que Betty não se move.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz? Não vai descer?_  
**BETTY**: - (SÉRIA) _Não. É melhor você subir sozinho pro seu apartamento._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Mas porque?_  
**BETTY**: - (SÉRIA) P_orque você está cansado e precisa dormir._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Então vamos dormir._  
**BETTY**: - _Dormir a essa hora?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Mas você acabou de dizer que eu preciso dormir!_  
**BETTY:** \- _E eu preciso voltar para a Ecomoda. Ainda tenho muita coisa pra resolver hoje. Além do mais, seu conceito de dormir é bem diferente do meu, doutor Mendoza._  
**ARMANDO**: - (PIDÃO) _Mas eu me comporto, eu juro._  
**BETTY**: - _Armando, não prometa o que não vai cumprir._

Armando observa-a, estranhando a seriedade dela. Betty olha para fora do carro, evitando o olhar dele.

**ARMANDO**: - Betty, o que foi?

Betty abaixa a cabeça. Franze o cenho como se fosse chorar e cobre o rosto com as mãos.

**ARMANDO**: - (PREOCUPADO) _Beatriz... Fala comigo... O que está te incomodando?  
_**BETTY**: - _Você, Armando! Você!_

Armando se assusta.

**ARMANDO**: - _Mas o que aconteceu?_  
**BETTY**: - _O que aconteceu, Armando, é que você é..._ (FECHA OS OLHOS) _Ai, meu Deus..._  
**ARMANDO**: - (DESESPERADO) _O quê?_  
**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _É que você é lindo! Maravilhoso! É isso! Eu olho pra você e não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em... _(ENVERGONHADA / TENSA)_ Isso é um absurdo, Armando!_

Armando arregala os olhos, sem acreditar no que ela está dizendo.

**BETTY**: - _Além do mais você chega hoje com... com essa camisa aberta, com esse cabelo desarrumado e... e essas covinhas! Essas covinhas, Armando! E... E... e eu tenho vontade de... Ai, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (COMPREENSIVO) _Beatriz, não tem nada de errado com você..._  
**BETTY**: - _Claro que tem! Claro que tem! Uma mulher decente não pode ficar imaginando o namorado o tempo todo sem roupa!_

Armando se surpreende ainda mais. Betty está transtornada.

**ARMANDO**: - (COMPREENSIVO) _Betty, mulheres decentes também tem desejos... Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, meu amor.  
_**BETTY**: - _Não, você não entende! Você não passa nem pela metade do que eu estou passando, você tem muito mais experiência do que eu! Além do mais, eu sei que você não tem esse tipo de..._ (HESITANTE) _...de desejo por mim._  
**ARMANDO**: - (INCRÉDULO) _Beatriz, você só pode estar brincando!_  
**BETTY**: - (OLHA PARA ELE) ...  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu não acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos você ainda acha que eu não... _(RESPIRA FUNDO) _Olha o estado em que você me deixou no escritório! Eu estou há mais de 20 horas sem dormir e tudo o que eu quero é ir pra cama com você! E você sabe muito bem que não é pra dormir!_  
**BETTY**: - _Mas isso é normal de qualquer homem, vocês estão sempre prontos!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não. Não é verdade. Você sabe que não. Ou não lembra que depois de você, nunca consegui tocar na Marcela?_

Betty abaixa a cabeça.

**ARMANDO**: -_ Beatriz, você acha que eu tenho muita experiência, mas isso tudo é novidade pra mim também... Eu acho que nunca na minha vida fiz amor com uma mulher que eu amasse de verdade, por quem estivesse realmente apaixonado. Eu só tive isso com você._

Betty suspira. Armando passa a mão no rosto dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _E você acha que ficar longe de você também não é uma tortura pra mim? Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes! Te olhar todos os dias no escritório e ter que me segurar para não..._ (FECHA OS OLHOS) _Betty, eu acho que estou gastando zero de energia elétrica em casa, porque desde que nos reconciliamos eu só tomo banho gelado!_

Betty ri, sem olhar pra ele. Mas em instantes fica séria novamente.

**BETTY**: - _Ai, Armando... Isso é terrível pra mim. Meu pai quase nos pegou hoje. Outro dia foi a dona Catalina. Não podemos continuar assim. A gente precisa controlar isso..._ (RESPIRA FUNDO / SE IRRITA) _E você também, chega assim de Londres, todo lindo... O que você quer que eu faça?!_

Betty olha para Armando e percebe que ele morde o lábio, olhando para ela, fascinado.

**BETTY**: - _Não faz isso!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Isso o que?_  
**BETTY**: - _Isso! Morder o lábio! Me olhar desse jeito!_

Armando ri dela. Tenta segurar as mãos de Betty, que se esquiva.

**BETTY**: - _Não. Não me toque. Desce do carro._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, o que..._  
**BETTY**: - _Desce desse carro já!_

Armando abre a porta e desce, assustado. Pega sua mala do banco de trás. Betty segura o volante, se controlando. Armando se abaixa na altura da janela do passageiro.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, por acaso você está na TPM? Porque sabe, nessa época dá mais vontade mesmo...  
_**BETTY**: - _Cala a boca, Armando!_

Betty liga o carro e sai da garagem, cantando pneus. Armando a observa, rindo.

**ARMANDO**: - (FASCINADO) _Que mulher! Que mulher!_

Ele olha para as próprias calças.

**ARMANDO**: - _E você aí, banho gelado, já!_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hato Grande Country Club*  
****Uma semana para o Natal  
****3:12 PM**

O tempo está começando a fechar. Alguns trovões ecoam ao longe. Armando, vestindo roupas de equitação, puxa seu cavalo na direção do estábulo. O cavalo relincha. Armando o segura pelas rédeas, firmemente.

**ARMANDO**: _\- Calma, garoto._

Armando olha o horário no relógio de pulso e fica preocupado.

[corte]

Armando passa pela entrada do estábulo, puxando o cavalo.  
Encostada próxima à entrada de uma das baias está Betty, de braços cruzados, olhando para ele.

**ARMANDO**: - (SURPRESO) _Achei que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na sua casa..._  
**BETTY**: - (SORRINDO) _Sim. Mas pensei em fazer uma surpresa para o meu cavaleiro favorito._

Armando sorri, se aproximando dela. A beija levemente nos lábios.

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu só vou tirar a sela do Toronado** e já vamos._

Armando passa por Betty, encaminhando-se para uma das baias. Betty se vira para acompanha-lo.

**BETTY**: - (CURIOSA)_ Toronado?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Eu fui uma criança viciada nas histórias do Zorro, meu amor..._

Betty ri. Armando acomoda o cavalo na baia. Betty continua rindo. Armando se vira para olha-la.

**ARMANDO**: - _Que foi?  
_**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Estou aqui lembrando...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _De que?  
_**BETTY**: - _Que eu sempre assistia Zorro quando era criança. Meu pai adorava. Era um ritual pra ele, sentar todo o domingo na frente da televisão e assistir suas aventuras. Eu, no entanto, tinha outras intenções.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Ah é?  
_**BETTY**: - _Pois eu queria ver o Guy Williams***, claro. Ele foi o meu primeiro amor. Ainda mais naquelas calças apertadas que ele usava...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz, por favor, eu não quero saber disso!  
_**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Porque?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Não destrói a minha infância com essa imagem!_

Betty fica rindo, se divertindo com o sofrimento de Armando. Ele continua a acomodar o cavalo na baia, de costas para Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - (SEM SE VIRAR) _Betty...  
_**BETTY**: - _Sim?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Você sabia que o verdadeiro nome do Guy Williams era Armando?  
_**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Ah é?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Armando Joseph Catalano._

Betty morde o lábio, tentando não rir do ciúme de Armando.

**BETTY**: - _Então acho que sempre tive um ótimo gosto para os Armandos._

Armando sorri e se vira para Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Veja Toronado, essa é minha Lolita Pulido****_.

Betty sorri para Armando. Eles trocam um olhar carinhoso.

**ARMANDO**: - _Pode passar a mão nele se quiser. Ele é manso.  
_**BETTY**:_ \- (BRINCALHONA) Verdade? Com um dono como você?_

Armando ri, pegando a mão de Betty. Olha para ela e se detém.  
Olhando Betty nos olhos, ele beija a palma da mão dela. Os dois trocam um olhar cheio de devoção. Em seguida leva a mão de Betty à cabeça do cavalo. Betty sorri.

**BETTY**: - _Oi, Toronado. Esse Don Armando De La Vega tem te tratado bem?_

O cavalo fica parado, recebendo o carinho. Armando retira a sela do cavalo, guardando no fundo da baia.

**ARMANDO**: - _Acho que ele gostou de você, doutora._

Betty ri. Volta seu olhar para Armando, que está de costas. Os olhos dela percorrem o corpo dele, o admirando. Armando se vira e a pega no 'flagra'. Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente.

**ARMANDO**: - _O que foi?  
_**BETTY**: - (RUBORIZANDO) _Nada._  
**ARMANDO**: - (PERCEBENDO) _Não pode ter sido nada._

Betty disfarça, continuando a fazer carinho no cavalo. Armando se aproxima dela. Betty respira fundo, tentando se controlar. Ele fica bem próximo a ela, sem toca-la.

**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _O que você estava olhando?_

Betty fecha os olhos.

**BETTY: **\- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Doutor, por favor...  
_**ARMANDO:** \- (PROVOCANDO) _Beatriz... veja, você não pode me olhar daquele jeito e dizer que não é nada..._

Armando leva a mão até o rosto de Betty. Ao sentir o toque dele ela dá um pulo, saindo da baia rapidamente. Armando a segue.

**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA) _Doutor, é... é melhor nós irmos..._

Armando vai se aproximando de Betty enquanto ela se afasta dele, andando de costas. Ela bate com as ombros na porta de madeira de uma das baias. Armando apoia os dois braços na porta, encurralando Betty entre o corpo dele e a porta.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não, Beatriz... você não vai se mover daqui enquanto não me disser o que eu quero saber...  
_**BETTY**: - (NERVOSA / OFEGANTE) _Doutor, por favor... alguém pode nos ver..._

Armando olha para os lábios de Betty com desejo. Começa a tirar a luva que usa, muito devagar, enquanto Betty o observa. Ele leva a mão ao pescoço dela, roçando os dedos levemente. Betty morde o lábio, fechando os olhos.

**BETTY**: - (OFEGANTE) _Doutor, isso é terrível para mim...  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Porque?  
_**BETTY**: - (OFEGANTE) _Porque você é..._

Armando se aproxima de Betty, roçando o nariz pelo pescoço dela. Ela estremece.

**ARMANDO**: - (SUSSURRANDO) _Eu sou o que?  
_**BETTY**: - (OFEGANTE / OLHOS FECHADOS) _Irresistível... demais..._

Armando se agarra em Betty, a beijando com desejo. Ela se entrega, o abraçando fortemente contra si. Armando coloca as mãos por baixo da blusa dela, fazendo carinhos. Betty leva as mãos aos cabelos dele, o segurando pela nuca.  
Trovões. Começa a chover fortemente.  
Os dois se separam, ofegantes.

Armando olha Betty nos olhos, intensamente, como se quisesse dizer um milhão de coisas. Aos poucos seus lábios se curvam num sorriso de felicidade completa.  
Betty olha para ele sem entender.  
Armando leva a mão ao rosto de Betty, fazendo carinho.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz... eu queria..._

Armando para de falar. Respira fundo e fecha os olhos, tentando tomar coragem.

**BETTY**: - (PREOCUPADA) _Meu amor, o que foi?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Eu... eu queria saber... Beatriz, e-eu..._

Armando aperta os olhos, balançando a cabeça, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras. Betty passa a mão pelo braço de Armando, delicadamente, até entrelaçar sua mão na dele. Armando abre os olhos ao sentir o contato tão reconfortante e cálido de Betty. Os dois se olham profundamente.

Armando começa a puxar Betty pela mão e sai correndo para fora do estábulo.

[corte]

Os dois correm pelo gramado de mãos dadas, aos risos, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial.

**BETTY**: - (RINDO) _Armando, espera!_

Armando continua a correr, puxando Betty. Ela escorrega na lama e se segura em Armando para não cair.  
Armando se vira para Betty, a segurando. Os dois já estão completamente encharcados, os cabelos pingando, água escorrendo pelo rosto.  
Eles ficam se olhando, enquanto a chuva continua a cair. Armando passa a mão no rosto dela.

**BETTY**: - _Meu amor, o que passa?_

Armando sorri.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, eu... Eu acabei de perceber uma coisa e... Meu Deus, tudo está tão claro!_

**BETTY**: - _O que, meu amor?_

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz, tudo o que eu mais queria na minha vida era..._ (HESITA) _Não, não está certo assim. Espera._

Armando retira os óculos de Betty, guardando no bolso.  
Betty continua olhando para ele sem entender nada.

**BETTY**: - (CONFUSA) _Armando, o que..._

Armando sem desviar o olhar, se ajoelha em frente à Betty.

Betty leva uma das mãos à boca, sem acreditar.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz..._

Betty fecha os olhos e começa a chorar. Armando segura uma das mãos dela, carinhosamente.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz, eu..._ (RESPIRA FUNDO / TOMANDO CORAGEM) _Eu esperei por você por tanto tempo que pensei que você não existia. Pensei que o que eu esperava era só uma ilusão, um sonho desses que a gente cultiva não sei se por ingenuidade ou por ignorância._

Armando morde o lábio, tentando controlar a emoção.

**ARMANDO**: - _Mas então você chegou... E por pensar que tudo o que eu desejava era uma fantasia, eu não consegui te ver..._ (FECHA OS OLHOS) _Eu não te vi, Beatriz, porque eu estava cego._

Betty leva a mão livre ao rosto de Armando. Ele segura a mão dela sobre seu rosto, ainda de olhos fechados.

**ARMANDO**: - _Mas a vida é tão sábia, Betty, que a primeira vez que eu te acariciei percebi que tinha passado a vida inteira com as mãos vazias._

Armando abre os olhos e olha para Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Imagina, Beatriz, um tipo como eu..._ (RESPIRA FUNDO) _Um tipo como eu descobrindo que amava uma mulher pela primeira vez na vida._

Armando, sem conseguir mais se controlar, começa a derramar lágrimas.

**ARMANDO**: - (EM LÁGRIMAS) _E eu finalmente te enxerguei, Beatriz... Te vi inteira... E hoje ao olhar pra você, tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu mais desejo, é poder fazer isso para o resto da minha vida...  
_**BETTY**: - (CHORANDO) ...  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty..._

Armando fecha os olhos e respira fundo, tentando controlar toda a emoção que sente. Ele aproxima os lábios trêmulos das mãos de Beatriz, beijando delicadamente. Eleva o olhar para ela novamente, os olhos brilhando.

**ARMANDO**: - (EM LÁGRIMAS) _Quer casar comigo, Beatriz?_

Betty fecha os olhos, soluçando. Se deixa cair nos braços de Armando, ficando também ajoelhada em frente a ele. Ele a abraça e fecha os olhos, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty?_  
**BETTY**: - (CHORANDO) _...  
_**ARMANDO**: - (PREOCUPADO) _Betty, eu nunca fiz isso antes... O que quer dizer esse abraço? É um sim?_

Betty ri em meio às lágrimas, apertando Armando contra si.

**BETTY**: - (EMOCIONADA) _Claro que sim, meu amor. Claro que sim... Mil vezes sim..._

Armando aperta os olhos, chorando. Os dois ficam abraçados, sob a chuva torrencial.

* * *

* Hato Grande Country Club é um lugar verdadeiro que serviu de locação para algumas cenas do clube do qual Armando e outros personagens são sócios.

** Toronado é o nome do cavalo do personagem fictício Zorro.

*** Guy Williams interpretou o personagem Zorro no seriado homônimo da Disney, de 1957 a 1959. Recomendo que procurem fotos dele de Zorro e atentem-se para as calças apertadas. ;) Se quiserem ver mais Zorros (e suas respectivas calças apertadas), um dos meus preferidos é o Zorro do Tyrone Power, que estrelou o filme "A Marca do Zorro", de 1940.

**** Lolita Pulido é, naturalmente, o amor de Zorro. 3


	17. Capítulo 16

N/A: Na jornada da reconciliação de Armando e Betty, alguns assuntos ainda precisam ser esclarecidos. Esse é um deles. Espero que gostem e comentem!

* * *

**Apartamento de Armando  
****5:36 PM**

Betty, vestindo somente uma camisa social azul de Armando, que lhe cobre quase até os joelhos, seca os cabelos molhados com uma toalha, enquanto olha pelas grandes janelas de vidro do apartamento.  
Armando entra na sala, apenas com a calça do pijama e os pés descalços, trazendo duas canecas. Ele se encosta no batente da porta, observando Betty, num sorriso de felicidade completa.  
Betty termina de secar o cabelo e dá um longo suspiro. Se vira e, ao ver Armando, leva um susto.

**BETTY**: _\- Ai, doctor, não percebi que estava aí..._

Ele sorri, caminhando na direção dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _E o que foi esse suspiro?_  
**BETTY**: - _Que suspiro?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Esse que você deu, olhando pela janela._

Betty morde o lábio, abaixando a cabeça. Armando chega perto dela, entregando uma das canecas. Pega a toalha que ela segurava e joga sobre o sofá.

**BETTY**: - _O que é isso?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Um chá de limão com mel. Não quero que minha doutora fique doente depois de tanta chuva._

Betty olha para Armando, admirada. Toma um gole do chá.

**BETTY**: - _Hum, está uma delícia, meu amor._

Armando sorri, enquanto bebe de sua caneca.  
Betty se vira novamente para a janela, observando a rua. Armando a enlaça pela cintura e ela aproveita para repousar a cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois observam a chuva por alguns minutos, bebendo o chá.  
Betty fecha os olhos e suspira outra vez. Armando olha para ela, a admirando. Larga sua caneca em uma mesinha próxima.

**ARMANDO**: - (DELICADO) _Betty?  
_**BETTY**: - (DE OLHOS FECHADOS) _Hum?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (DELICADO) _Está com frio?_  
**BETTY**: - (DE OLHOS FECHADOS)_ Um pouquinho..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não se mova daqui. Eu já volto._

Armando sai da sala rapidamente. Betty abre os olhos e larga sua caneca ao lado da dele na mesinha. Vai até o sofá e senta-se. Armando volta com dois cobertores e um rolinho de lã vermelha, que não se pode identificar direito o que é. Senta-se ao lado de Betty no sofá.  
Armando puxa os pés dela para cima do sofá, os colocando sobre seu colo. Toca os pés de Betty algumas vezes.

**ARMANDO**: - _Gelados, como sempre._

Betty sorri. Armando desenrola o rolinho de lã, mostrando que na verdade são um par de meias vermelhas. Começa a vestir em Betty, que fica surpresa. Ele olha para ela, levantando os ombros.

**ARMANDO**: - _Comprei em Londres pra você. Para esses seus pezinhos que não esquentam de jeito nenhum._

Armando termina de colocar as meias nela. Betty o admira. Ela passa a mão no cabelo dele, que ainda está molhando, o arrumando.

**BETTY**: - _Gosto do seu cabelo assim._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Assim como?_  
**BETTY**: - _Despenteado. Menos formal._

Armando passa a mão no cabelo e sorri, constrangido. Pega o cobertor, passando por sobre os ombros dela. Passa a mão pelos braços dela, por cima do cobertor, a aquecendo. Betty sorri pra ele.  
Armando põe os pés sobre o sofá, ficando de frente pra ela e se enrola no cobertor também. Os dois ficam se olhando. Betty desvia o olhar de Armando. Ele percebe que algo a incomoda.  
Armando tira uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto de Betty, delicadamente.

**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz, o que há, hum?_  
**BETTY**: - _...nada._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Sabe que pode me falar se algo está te aborrecendo._ (RECEOSO) _Você não está mais segura? Se arrependeu de ter aceitado o meu pedido? Eu posso esperar se você não se sente pronta pra dar esse passo e-_

Betty enche os olhos de lágrimas.

**ARMANDO**: - (PREOCUPADO) _Que passa, meu amor?  
_**BETTY**: - _Eu sou uma boba, Don Armando... Você é tão perfeito que fico com essa sensação que a qualquer momento vou acordar, deitada na minha cama, na casa dos meus pais..._ (DESVIA O OLHAR) _Ainda acho incrível que esse meu sonho esteja acontecendo..._

Armando puxa Betty pelo cobertor e a abraça, carinhosamente. Ela repousa a cabeça no ombro dele. Armando a embala em seus braços.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, e você acha que eu não tenho medo de ainda estar sentado na presidência da Ecomoda, sozinho, olhando para a porta da sua salinha vazia?_ (ANGUSTIADO) _Sabe que todos os dias, quando eu acordo aqui nesse apartamento, tenho a impressão que nada disso aconteceu comigo e que eu ainda sou aquele menino mimado que ganhou uma empresa de presente do pai... E que não se importa com nada, a não ser consigo mesmo..._

Armando se afasta para olhar Betty nos olhos.

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu não quero voltar a ser aquele menino, Beatriz. E não é só porque eu quero ser um homem de verdade pra você. Mas por mim também. Porque eu quero ter orgulho de mim. Eu quero me olhar no espelho e me sentir um homem digno, merecedor do que conquistei, merecedor de confiança._ (SORRI) _Merecedor do seu amor, Beatriz._

Betty observa Armando. Sorri.

**BETTY**: - _Você é, Armando. Você é merecedor de tudo. Mas sei que repetir isso não muda a forma como você se sente. E eu prometo que vou estar aqui sempre, te acompanhando enquanto você perdoa a si mesmo, por tudo o que se passou conosco._

Armando sorri, agradecido pela delicadeza com que Betty trata seus temores. Betty morde o lábio, indecisa sobre falar ou não sobre algo em que está pensando. Armando percebe a angústia dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, não era só sobre isso que você queria falar, não é?_  
**BETTY**: - _Não, não era..._ (CRIANDO CORAGEM) _Armando, faz algum tempo que eu queria falar sobre aquele dia em que voltamos ao Mesón de San Diego e...  
_**ARMANDO**: - (INTERROMPENDO) _Betty, nós não precisamos falar sobre isso._  
**BETTY**: - _Precisamos, Armando. Precisamos sim. Porque cada vez que não falamos, parece que isso aumenta e aumenta... e fica nos atormentando, como se fosse um fantasma._  
**ARMANDO**: - (ABAIXA A CABEÇA) ...  
**BETTY**: - _Eu não vou força-lo a falar sobre isso se não quiser. Mas eu acho que se vamos nos casar, seria importante não carregarmos mais nenhum segredo ou deixarmos coisas por dizer._

Armando eleva o olhar, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente para Betty, como se desse permissão para que ela continue. Betty respira fundo, tomando coragem.

**BETTY**: - _Eu sei que reagi mal, quando a dona Catalina me disse que tinha marcado o jantar no Mesón. E sei também que você entendeu porque me senti daquele jeito._ (SUSPIRA) _Eu ainda não superei tudo, Armando, eu ainda tenho meus momentos de fraqueza e insegurança... E pensei que me manter afastada das lembranças me faria curar minhas feridas mais rápido...  
_**ARMANDO**: - (CULPADO) ...  
**BETTY**: - _Mas você foi maravilhoso comigo e fez de tudo para que eu não me sentisse mal._ (SORRI) _Você me fez aquela declaração linda e sem nem perceber conseguiu me ensinar uma lição valiosa._

Armando olha para Betty sem entender.

**BETTY**: - _Sim, meu amor. Você me ensinou que podemos criar novas lembranças para apagar as antigas. Quando eu penso no Mesón de San Diego agora eu não lembro mais de como eu estava ferida pelos seus enganos, de como me senti mal naquele ambiente._

Armando desvia o olhar, tomado por lembranças ruins.

**BETTY**: - _Aquilo ficou pra trás e foi substituído pelo sentimento de um amor imenso, quando lembro de você falando na frente de todos que tinha se apaixonado mesmo por mim. Que eu era a única mulher no mundo pra você. E naquele momento, Armando, eu me senti única._  
**ARMANDO**: - (CABISBAIXO) _Você é única, Beatriz..._  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Vê só? Você fala comigo como se eu fosse a melhor pessoa que existe. Eu não tenho direito de me sentir mal, de me sentir insegura com você, quando tudo o que você faz é ser maravilhoso comigo. Só que ao mesmo tempo, Armando... Você me ensinou uma lição que ainda não aprendeu. Eu sei que você também estava se sentindo péssimo lá, como sei que se sente mal agora, só pela menção do assunto. A questão, Armando, é que vamos cruzar com pessoas e situações que vão nos lembrar do passado, e não quero construir com você uma vida que tenha como base a culpa e o remorso._

Armando continua em silêncio, sem olhar para Betty. Ela passa a mão no rosto dele, o fazendo olhar para ela. Quando ele ergue o rosto, Betty percebe que ele está chorando. O coração de Betty fica apertado e ela faz carinho no rosto dele.

**BETTY**: - _Eu acredito que tudo acontece por um motivo, e se passamos por tudo isso, talvez tenha sido para que eu aprendesse a me valorizar como mulher, como indivíduo.  
_**ARMANDO**: - Mas Betty, eu...  
**BETTY**: - _Armando, antes de você eu achava que a beleza era uma coisa externa. Que acontecia para mulheres com sorte. E eu tinha sido a azarada._ (LEMBRANDO) _Quantas vezes eu não me peguei rezando à noite para acordar bonita no dia seguinte... porque aí sim eu tinha certeza que ia conquistar tudo o que eu queria._

Armando chora, calado.

**BETTY**: - _Mas veja a ironia da vida... Eu conquistei tudo o que eu queria... sendo a feia.  
_**ARMANDO**: - ...  
**BETTY**: - _Conquistei o emprego que desejava. Fiz amigas maravilhosas, que nunca tive antes. E conquistei o homem dos meus sonhos, mesmo sem saber._  
**ARMANDO**: - ...  
**BETTY**: - _E depois que fiz a tão almejada transformação externa, quando me olhei no espelho, eu ainda via a antiga Betty... Claro, ter mudado meu visual me ajudou muito a encontrar a nova Betty que eu tanto desejava ser. Mas você quer saber mesmo quando minha transformação se completou?_

Armando acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**BETTY**: - _Quando acreditei que você falava a verdade, ao dizer que tinha se apaixonado por mim._

Armando sorri.

**BETTY:** \- _Porque isso significava que você tinha se apaixonado pela Betty, a feia._

Betty enche os olhos de lágrimas.

**BETTY**: - _Armando... você se apaixonou por mim. Por mim!_ (SORRI) _Não pela franja, nem pelas roupas fora de moda. Nem pela mulher com poder que chegou mais tarde na Ecomoda. Mas por mim, por quem eu sou de verdade. E esse foi o ponto final de uma história triste que eu vinha escrevendo até então. Eu finalmente consegui fazer as pazes comigo mesma. Porque não importa se sou feia ou bonita. Isso é algo plástico, que fica do lado de fora, que se deteriora com o tempo. Mas o que eu sou, a Beatriz Pinzón Solano, é que é de verdade. De carne e osso. E alma._

Armando respira fundo, limpando as lágrimas.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, mas isso não exime a minha culpa. Tudo isso que você me diz é lindo, é maravilhoso. Mas me faz sentir uma pessoa terrível, por não entender o que alguém como você está fazendo com um tipo como eu... Que fez o que eu fiz, que enganou, que mentiu, que..._

**BETTY**: - (O INTERROMPENDO) _Armando, não podemos apagar o que aconteceu. Realmente, talvez tudo isso não o isente de culpa. Mas faz a vida um pouco mais leve, não faz? Faz de mim uma pessoa que também errou, porque não valorizava a si mesma. Eu atraí, Armando, o que eu era. Eu não me via, não me amava. Como podia atrair alguém que me amasse por mim?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Mas eu te amei por você..._  
**BETTY**: - _E você não acha que isso foi uma sorte? Que você conseguiu ver em mim algo que eu nunca tinha visto?_  
**ARMANDO**: - ...  
**BETTY**: - _Não é coincidência, Armando, que quando eu comecei minha transformação, você também começou a sua. Você mesmo disse, que deixou de ser um menino, para se tornar um homem._ (SORRI) _E é maravilhoso amar uma pessoa que tem objetivos próprios, que quer ser alguém de valor, que quer prosperar. É uma honra ser a companheira que você escolheu para sua jornada na vida, e me dá um orgulho imenso ser aquela que andará de mãos dadas com você enquanto faz isso._

Armando continua chorando. Betty se aproxima dele, beijando o rastro que as lágrimas dele deixaram em seu rosto, uma a uma, delicadamente. Armando, de olhos fechados, recebe o carinho, sentindo que se livra de todos os seus medos e tristezas.  
Betty se afasta dele e o segura pelas mãos.

**BETTY**: - _Meu amor, vem aqui..._

Betty levanta do sofá e conduz Armando até o espelho que há numa das paredes da sala. Para em frente ao espelho, puxando os braços de Armando, para que ele a abrace por trás. Armando encosta o rosto no dela, de olhos fechados, totalmente entregue.

**BETTY**: - _Acho que nós dois tivemos problemas com o espelho, Armando._

Armando roça levemente o nariz no pescoço de Betty. Abre os olhos.  
Os dois ficam se olhando através do espelho.

**BETTY**: - _Mas tudo o que aconteceu nos trouxe até aqui, até esse momento. Pode parecer estranho pra você, mas eu não mudaria nada. Porque somos pessoas melhores hoje do que jamais fomos._

Armando sorri para ela. Abaixa a cabeça, beijando o ombro de Betty. Ela fecha os olhos. Armando afunda o nariz nos cabelos dela e a abraça mais forte. Os dois se olham através do espelho, apaixonados.

**ARMANDO**: - _O seu amor me protege, Beatriz. Até de mim mesmo._ (FECHA OS OLHOS) _Obrigado por ter me dado de presente a chance de ser uma pessoa melhor._

Betty sorri.

**ARMANDO**: - _E me desculpe por ainda não ser capaz de superar tudo o que vivemos. Mas eu te prometo, Beatriz, que vou tentar. Eu prometo._

Betty vira o rosto e o beija na bochecha. Armando sorri, de olhos fechados, inebriado.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ah, minha doutora... Não vejo a hora de estar casado com você._

Betty morde o lábio e suspira, ficando tensa de repente.  
Armando, de olhos fechados, abraçado à ela, percebe a tensão.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, que foi?_  
**BETTY**: - _Armando..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Hum?_  
**BETTY**: - (SEM ACREDITAR) _Você me pediu em casamento!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (SORRI) _É..._

Betty leva as mãos ao rosto, como se acabasse de perceber a seriedade da decisão.

**BETTY**: - (SEM ACREDITAR) _E eu aceitei!_

Armando abre os olhos, olhando pra ela e achando graça.

**ARMANDO**: - _Pois é._

Betty se vira nos braços de Armando, ficando de frente pra ele.

**BETTY**: - _Você não acha isso uma loucura?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Porque?_  
**BETTY**: - _Como porque? Nós vamos nos casar!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (RI) ...  
**BETTY**: - (NEURÓTICA) _Armando, você vai casar comigo! Sabe? Com a Betty. Aquela que era a sua secretária, a que você chamava de Imperatriz!_

Armando ri dela. A beija na testa.

**ARMANDO**: - _Nossa, eu era terrível com você.  
_**BETTY**: - (NEURÓTICA) _Meu deus, eu vou me casar..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty..._  
**BETTY**: - (O IGNORANDO / NEURÓTICA) _E não só vou me casar, mas vou me casar com Armando Mendoza!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Beatriz..._  
**BETTY**: - (O IGNORANDO / NEURÓTICA) _Meu Deus, imagina o que os meus pais vão dizer! E os seus pais, Armando!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, calma, olha-_  
**BETTY**: - (O IGNORANDO / NEURÓTICA) _E o Quartel das Feias?! Eu, Beatriz Pinzón Solano, casada e-_

Armando a cala com um beijo. Quando se separam, Armando começa a rir.

**ARMANDO**: - (RINDO) _Meu Deus, Beatriz, toda essa convivência comigo te deixou mais neurótica do que eu!_  
**BETTY**: - _E como é que pode você estar calmo desse jeito? Você fugia do casamento como o diabo da cruz!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Pois é. Pra você ver o que você fez comigo, doutora Pinzón._  
**BETTY**: - _Armando, você tem certeza? Você nunca quis se casar na sua vida._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Bem, eu nunca quis um monte de coisas até você aparecer, Beatriz._

Betty balança a cabeça, como se tudo fosse inacreditável demais para ser possível. Armando sorri, adorando a reação dela. Betty ergue a cabeça, olhando para Armando, com um brilho no olhar.

**BETTY**: - (FELIZ) _Nós vamos nos casar!_  
**ARMANDO**: - (APAIXONADO) _Sim!_

Betty tem um ataque de riso, sem conseguir se controlar. Armando a abraça e os dois ficam rindo juntos.


	18. Capítulo 17

N/A: A noite promete ser longa para o nosso casal favorito…

* * *

**Apartamento de Armando  
****8:31 PM**

Betty está sentada no chão, encostada no sofá, tirando várias objetos de uma caixa de papelão. Ao lado dela se ergue uma árvore de Natal, ainda sem nenhum enfeite.  
Estrondo.  
Betty inclina a cabeça e estica o corpo, tentando olhar para a porta da cozinha.

**BETTY**: - _Armando?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (OFF) _Maldita seja!_

Betty ri.

**BETTY**: - _Quer que eu vá aí te ajudar, meu amor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (OFF) _Não, não... Já estou indo..._

Betty continua retirando os objetos da caixa, limpando o pó com uma flanela. Logo se percebe que são imagens para montar um presépio de Natal.  
Armando aparece na porta da cozinha, todo enrolado em luzinhas pisca-pisca.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, como é que é mesmo que falam... quando você quer desenrolar algo que está emaranhado?_

Betty olha para ele e tem um ataque de riso.  
Armando revira os olhos e entra na sala tentando desenroscar as luzinhas.

**BETTY**: - _Ai, meu amor, quem vê você gritando pelos corredores da Ecomoda não imagina a fofura que você é._

Armando senta-se no chão, ao lado dela, concentrado nas luzinhas.

**BETTY:** \- _Além dos meus pais, tem mais alguém que você queira convidar pra Ceia?_

Armando a ignora. Betty pára o que está fazendo e olha pra ele.

**BETTY**: - _Armando?  
_**ARMANDO**: - (EMBURRADO) _Que?_  
**BETTY**: - _Não vai falar comigo?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (EMBURRADO) _Beatriz, eu não sou fofo._  
**BETTY**: - (RI) _Ah, não?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (EMBURRADO) _Não._

Betty esconde o riso e continua arrumando o presépio. Armando olha pra ela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Então, me fala que coisa é essa que tem que fazer, pra conseguir desenrolar o que está enrolado..._  
**BETTY**: - _Tem que pensar numa pessoa fofoqueira._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Ah, assim é fácil, vou pensar no Quartel das Feias inteiro!_

Betty sorri. Os dois continuam o que estão fazendo por alguns instantes. Armando olha para ela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Você acha mesmo que seus pais não vão se importar de passarmos a véspera de Natal aqui?_  
**BETTY**: - _Não sei, meu amor. Mas eu quero muito que passemos aqui._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Quer?_  
**BETTY**: - _Quero. Tenho vontade de construir lembranças com você nesse apartamento. Quero ter uma vida normal com o meu namorado._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Noivo._  
**BETTY**: - _O que?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu não sou só seu namorado agora, sou seu noivo, Beatriz._

Betty olha para ele, emocionada. Armando está concentradíssimo na tarefa de desenrolar as luzinhas. Ele sente que ela o observa e olha pra ela.

**ARMANDO**: - _O que foi?_

Betty solta o enfeite e se apoia no sofá, relaxando.

**BETTY**: - _Sabe Armando, li uma vez que se pode dizer muito sobre uma pessoa pela forma como ela lida com três coisas: um dia chuvoso, bagagem extraviada e luzes de Natal emaranhadas._

Armando sorri.

**BETTY**: - _Nunca vi sua reação com uma bagagem extraviada, mas já sei muito bem como você é nas duas outras situações.  
_**ARMANDO**: - _E o que você concluiu sobre mim?_

Betty dá um sorriso enigmático, baixando a cabeça e voltando a organizar o presépio.

**ARMANDO**: - _Betty..._  
**BETTY**: - _Hum?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Me fala._  
**BETTY**: - _O que, doutor?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não se faça de desentendida, doutora. Ou terei que castiga-la._

Betty o ignora de propósito. Armando se aproxima dela e começa a beija-la no pescoço. Betty ri. Ele faz cócegas nela, que vai caindo deitada no tapete. Armando vai pra cima dela, a prendendo no chão.

**ARMANDO**: - _E então?_  
**BETTY**: - _Não vou dizer._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Porque?_  
**BETTY**: - _Porque você não vai gostar._  
**ARMANDO**: - (PREOCUPADO) _Ai, Dios mio, Beatriz, você gosta de me maltratar, hein? Me diz!_

Betty olha pra ele, levando a mão até os cabelos de Armando, passando a mão levemente. Armando sorri, carinhoso.

**BETTY**: -_ Bem, num dia como hoje, você achou que era uma boa ideia sair correndo debaixo de chuva, de mãos dadas comigo, rindo como um menino... Me pediu em casamento da forma mais linda que existe e em nenhum momento achou ruim estar todo molhado e possivelmente gripado. E agora você está concentrado em desenrolar essas luzinhas para o nosso primeiro Natal juntos... sem reclamar de nada. Você fez chá, esquentou meus pés gelados, me mima com todo esse cuidado e atenção aos menores detalhes... E eu me sinto, pela primeira vez, verdadeiramente acompanhada, sabe?_

Armando sorri, encabulado. Betty passa a mão pela bochecha dele.

**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _E depois de tudo isso, você ainda fica envergonhado, com as bochechinhas vermelhas, meu amor!_

Armando sorri e vira o rosto para beijar a palma da mão de Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _E porque você disse que achava que eu não ia gostar? Eu amei o que você disse._  
**BETTY**: - _Bem, porque pra mim, isso só tem uma conclusão: vou me casar com o homem mais fofo que existe._  
**ARMANDO**: - (INDIGNADO) _Beatriz! Eu não sou fofo!_  
**BETTY**: - _Porque não? Você é. Mas também pode ser mil outras coisas mais..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Como o quê?_  
**BETTY**: - (MORDENDO O LÁBIO) _Como..._  
**ARMANDO**: - (CURIOSO) _Como?_

Betty se ergue do chão e roça o nariz no pescoço dele.

**BETTY**: - _Cheiroso..._

Armando fecha os olhos, arrepiado. Betty passa as mãos pelas costas dele, vagarosamente.

**BETTY**: - _Gostoso..._

Armando geme. Betty o beija, passando a língua sobre os lábios dele.

**BETTY**: - _Delicioso..._

Armando se agarra nela, a beijando apaixonadamente.  
Betty grita e o empurra.

**ARMANDO**: - _O que foi?_  
**BETTY**: - _Você me espetou!_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Betty, você me diz essas coisas e quer o quê?_  
**BETTY**: - (RINDO)_ Estou falando que me espetou com as luzinhas!_

Armando senta-se no chão e começa a puxar as luzinhas.

**ARMANDO**: - (DESESPERADO) _Beatriz, me ajuda a pensar em todas as fofoqueiras do mundo porque eu preciso tirar isso de mim agora!_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Apartamento de Armando  
****09:14 PM**

Betty e Armando estão sentados no sofá, tapados com os cobertores. Betty está com os pés em cima do sofá e tem a cabeça recostada no ombro de Armando, que a envolve num abraço. Ele está com os pés esticados sobre um pufe.  
Em frente a eles a árvore de Natal está totalmente decorada e iluminada pelas luzinhas. Aos pés da árvore, o presépio também está montado.

**ARMANDO**: -_ Ah, esqueci de dizer que meus pais mandaram um presente pra você._  
**BETTY**: - (CURIOSA) _Verdade? O que?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu não sei. Só posso te dar no Natal._  
**BETTY**: - _Que maldade, Armando. Como eu vou aguentar até lá?_

Armando a beija na testa.

**ARMANDO**: - _Curiosinho esse meu monstrinho..._

Betty ri. Os dois continuam a observar a árvore.

**BETTY**: - _Meu amor..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Hum?_  
**BETTY**: - _Como eles estão reagindo?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Reagindo a que?_  
**BETTY**: - _Bem, você sabe... a nós._

Armando pensa por algum tempo. Suspira.

**ARMANDO**: - _Pra ser sincero com você, Beatriz, eu não sei... E pela primeira vez na vida acho que não me importo..._

Betty olha pra ele, sem entender. Armando dá de ombros.

**ARMANDO**: - _É verdade. Não me importo com o que eles possam pensar de nós dois, nem de como chegamos até aqui... A única pessoa que me importa é você._

Betty sorri, envergonhada.

**BETTY**: - _E porque você diz que pela primeira vez na vida não se importa?_

Armando fica desconfortável. Respira fundo.

**ARMANDO**: - _É que antes, com a Marcela... Meus pais sabiam de tudo que se passava. A Marcela e a minha mãe sempre foram muito próximas, confidentes... e claro, eles acabavam sabendo de tudo, ou pelo menos a minha mãe sabia. (MORTIFICADO) Eu nem quero imaginar o que ela deve ter escutado sobre mim todos esses anos. Era como estar num relacionamento à quatro e não à dois._

Armando fica tenso. Betty percebe e passa as mãos pelos braços dele.

**ARMANDO**: - _Desculpa, Beatriz, eu sei que você não quer ouvir as histórias da Marcela.  
_**BETTY**: - _São as suas histórias também, meu amor. É o seu passado. Fico feliz que queira dividir isso comigo.  
_**ARMANDO**: - Mas não te incomoda?  
**BETTY**: - _Armando, não vê que estamos nos reconstruindo? Para reconstruir o futuro é preciso desconstruir o passado, não acha?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Eu sei, meu amor, mas não quero te machucar._  
**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _Você não vai me machucar. Você está aqui comigo e é nisso que eu acredito. O resto são lembranças. E é bom dividir, até mesmo as ruins, pois pesam menos._

Armando ouve Betty, orgulhoso da postura dela. A beija na testa, deixando os lábios ficarem um pouco mais de tempo em contato com a pele dela. Betty põe a mão sobre o peito dele.

**BETTY**: - (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Fala, meu amor. Fala o que tem aqui dentro desse coração._

Armando sorri e se aconchega nela. Respira fundo, tomando coragem. Betty o observa, atenta.

**ARMANDO**: - _Eu agi muito mal com a Marcela. E depois de refletir muito, tenho a impressão que a usei também como uma maneira de me rebelar contra os meus pais.  
_**BETTY**: - Como assim?  
**ARMANDO**: - (SUSPIRA) _Toda a minha vida eu sempre vi meus pais como pessoas corretas, justas, de caráter inabalável. E por causa disso, sempre me cobrei muito, sempre quis ser o melhor em tudo, para que eles tivessem orgulho de mim. Estudei o que minha família esperava que eu estudasse, me preparei para assumir a Ecomoda como os meus pais sempre sonharam... Mas... Hoje me pergunto se era isso mesmo que eu queria._

Armando fica em silêncio. Betty leva a mão para segurar a dele, dando força para que ele continue a falar.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não me entenda mal, Beatriz. Eu adoro a Ecomoda, de verdade. Mas eu não nasci pra ser presidente. Eu não sirvo pra isso.  
_**BETTY**: - _Claro que serve, meu amor. Você é um excelente executivo._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não sei... A verdade é que eu gosto de ter ideias e aplica-las, como fiz com as franquias... Me encontrei profissionalmente quando tive essa ideia. Mas não sirvo pra tomar decisões que envolvam muita ponderação. Eu sou muito impulsivo. Esse tipo de trabalho é para pessoas mais calmas, que consideram as opções com cautela. _(OLHA PRA ELA / CARINHOSO) _Você é que nasceu pra ser presidente da Ecomoda._

Betty sorri, balançando a cabeça.

**ARMANDO**: - (ALIVIADO) _E ainda bem que foi assim! Pobre da Ecomoda se ela não tivesse ninguém além de mim._

Armando suspira. O olhar dele fica longe. Betty espera que ele volte a falar, sabendo entender o tempo dele. Ele olha para um ponto indefinido, refletindo.

**ARMANDO**: - _Você sabe que eu e a Marcela convivemos desde crianças... Nossos pais, além de sócios, eram melhores amigos. Eu era alguns anos mais velho do que ela e quando você se torna adolescente essa diferença é como um abismo... Quando eu tinha lá meus 15, 16 anos e a Marcela... devia ter o quê? Onze anos, no máximo. Tudo o que eu queria era conquistar as meninas da minha idade, me divertir com meus amigos... Mas a Marcela ficava atrás de mim, não me largava. Meus amigos diziam que ela era minha "namoradinha". Imagine isso, Beatriz! Eu queria morrer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nunca a odiei, porque nos criamos juntos... a Marcela era como uma irmã caçula. A Camila, minha irmã mais velha, nessa época já tinha saído de casa há algum tempo e estava terminando o intercâmbio no exterior. Tinha um noivo com quem ia se casar e não pretendia voltar. Então com quem mais eu convivi foi com os irmãos Valência._  
**BETTY**: - _Com o Daniel também?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (ABORRECIDO) _Mais do que eu gostaria, Betty. Embora nunca tivesse me dito, sei que o sonho do meu pai era que fôssemos melhores amigos, como ele e o Júlio Valência. E eu tentei, Betty. Juro que tentei. Mas o Daniel sempre foi insuportável. Sempre teve esse olhar de quem se sente superior a tudo, essa empáfia... E não sei porquê, mas sempre estávamos em situações em que terminávamos por competir. Sabia que até estudamos juntos?_

Betty fica surpresa.

**BETTY**: - _Não consigo imaginar isso._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Na mesma escola, na mesma sala de aula. Pertencíamos inclusive ao mesmo grupo de amigos, mas sempre havia uma disputa entre nós dois e qualquer coisa era motivo para discussão._

Armando se cala, de repente. Fica pensativo. Betty estranha, mas espera que ele continue.

**ARMANDO**: - _Sabe que quando eu tinha uns 12 anos tive minha primeira namoradinha, Betty. (SORRI) Uma coisa boba, dessas de escola. Mas eu adorava aquela menina. Foi o meu primeiro amor.  
_**BETTY**: - _Como ela se chamava?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (PENSANDO) _...sabe que eu não lembro? Acho que era... Paula? Laura? Não sei. Enfim, a gente namorava daquele jeito antigo... Pegava na mão, as vezes ela me deixava carregar os cadernos dela..._

Betty sorri, imaginando a cena.

**ARMANDO**: - _O Daniel nunca me disse, mas tenho certeza de que ele gostava dela e não suportava que a menina gostasse de mim. Um dia, na frente de todos os nossos amigos, disse que não acreditava que eu tinha namorada, e que se era verdade, tinha que provar dando um beijo na menina. Você sabe como moleques nessa idade são... Pensei que minha masculinidade estava em jogo._

Betty morde o lábio para não rir.

**ARMANDO**: - _Não ria não, Beatriz, você não imagina o inferno que foi! A pressão foi tanta que eu propus isso a pobre coitada, no recreio da escola. Ela a princípio não queria, disse que não estava pronta. (RI) Mas a convenci não sei com que argumentos... E combinamos de nos beijar no dia seguinte num lugar meio escondido, no pátio do colégio. Imagine o meu nervosismo, Beatriz. Eu nunca tinha beijado nenhuma menina na vida. Bem, pra resumir, o Daniel contou pra todo mundo que eu ia beijar a menina, inclusive para uma professora, que apareceu na hora e nos pegou no flagra._

Armando fecha os olhos, martirizado. Betty sorri, se divertindo.

**ARMANDO**: - _Mandaram chamar os meus pais e tive que ficar sentado lá, ouvindo dizerem pra eles que isso não era atitude de um menino de família, que era um absurdo, uma falta de respeito com a escola... Imagine a minha vergonha! Depois disso, te confesso, que meu relacionamento com o Daniel só piorou. As vezes nossas brigas eram tão extremas que rolávamos pelo chão a socos e pontapés._  
**BETTY**: - _Imagino._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Quantas vezes meu pai e o Júlio tinham que nos separar quando nos engalfinhávamos. Era terrível. Eu via nos olhos do meu pai o desapontado que ficava cada vez que isso acontecia. Mas eu não conseguia me controlar perto do Daniel._  
**BETTY**: - _Acho que agora entendo melhor suas atitudes com ele. E claro que isso se refletiu mais tarde na disputa pela presidência da Ecomoda._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Sim. Eu jamais ia permitir que ele assumisse a empresa. Não só pela nossa disputa pessoal, mas porque eu sei que ele nunca se importou com a Ecomoda. Ele queria ganhar dinheiro, era isso que sempre importou pra ele. E por isso criei toda aquela proposta absurda que você sabe bem qual foi o resultado._

Betty suspira. Armando a aperta mais contra si.

**BETTY**: - _E a dona Marcela?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _O que tem ela?_  
**BETTY**: - _Não sei se você percebeu, Armando, mas você fica desviando o assunto... Não me falou ainda porque você tinha uma relação tão ruim com ela._

Armando fica pensativo.

**ARMANDO**: - _Bem, alguns anos depois eu fui estudar no exterior e ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Ao voltar pra Bogotá fui trabalhar na Ecomoda imediatamente e a Marcela tinha acabado de se mudar pra França, pra estudar Design._  
**BETTY**: - _E você estudou onde?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Nos Estados Unidos._  
**BETTY**: - _E que argumentos usou pra beijar as americanas?_

Armando ri.

**ARMANDO**: - _Quisera eu ter estudado aqui e ter argumentado com a minha doutora..._

Armando fica dando beijinhos no pescoço de Betty. Ela ri.

**BETTY**: - _Bem, se você tivesse feito isso, teria que ir até a escola secundária de Chapinero*... Mas acho que esse tipo de argumentação ia ser pedofilia, Armando._

Armando ri, fazendo Betty sentir mais cócegas ainda.

**BETTY**: - _E vocês se apaixonaram quando ela voltou da França?_

Armando se afasta de Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Foi uma coisa estranha. Quando a vi de novo, depois de todo aquele tempo, a vi pela primeira vez como uma mulher e não como aquela garotinha que me chateava. E claro que me interessei por ela. Ela voltou uma mulher moderna, viajada, linda... Aquilo me inquietou. Na época eu não queria compromisso com nada, estava me sentindo poderoso, com a perspectiva de em alguns anos presidir a Ecomoda... O Daniel tinha um apelido pra mim na época, que era "El Principito"**. Eu odiava, mas acho que mereci. E sempre que nos encontrávamos, a Marcela me olhava como se eu fosse único... Me envaideci com aquilo e a chamei pra sair.  
_**BETTY**: - _E como foi?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Foi surpreendente. De repente me vi na companhia de uma pessoa que era, de fato, uma velha amiga. Tínhamos muitas experiências em comum e muito do que falar... Ficamos próximos e eu cogitei que aquilo pudesse dar em algo. Aquela proximidade e cumplicidade me fizeram pensar que aquilo era estar apaixonado... E foi nisso que eu acreditei por um tempo. Claro que nos meses que se seguiram a mãe dela e a minha ficaram sabendo, porque, enfim, a Marcela não sentia que tinha alguma coisa pra esconder. E os planos começaram. Quando estávamos juntos, sempre alguém queria opinar, dizer que era uma coisa maravilhosa para as duas famílias, que isso selava uma união de muitos anos entre os Mendoza e os Valência... Aquilo me deixava desesperado. Ao mesmo tempo que estar com a Marcela era prazeroso, estávamos descobrindo coisas novas, havia a pressão de que também carregávamos as duas famílias nas costas. E eu não tinha certeza de que queria casar com ela. Eu era muito jovem._  
**BETTY**: - _Imagino que para o Daniel também não tenha sido nada fácil._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Ele não sabia. Ele estava estudando fora também, fazendo uma pós-graduação. Mas isso era algo que igualmente me mantinha na relação, pois eu sabia que o Daniel odiaria aquilo. E era meu trunfo contra ele, claro. Quando ele voltou e descobriu, eu me senti vingado. Claro que brigamos. Mas na época os Valência ainda estavam vivos e nada foi muito além do que puro bate-boca. (RESPIRA FUNDO) Mas sabe que no fundo, Betty, eu sabia que não queria ir em frente com aquela relação. A Marcela, no entanto, vivia num mundo em que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro. Aquilo foi me deixando louco. Eu não via saída para aquela pressão constante, das famílias, da Marcela, da sociedade... Foi aí que cometi mais um erro, Beatriz, e fiz o que qualquer playboy mimado faria: ao invés de terminar com ela, comecei a sair com outras mulheres. Era como se eu estivesse me rebelando. Foi isso que eu quis dizer antes. Eu estava punindo a minha família, através da Marcela. Era como se dissesse: "vocês acham que podem me controlar, decidir com quem eu me relaciono? mas vejam, eu sou livre, eu que escolho com quais mulheres vou sair". Nunca me preocupei em esconder as minhas escapadas porque o que eu queria era que a Marcela terminasse tudo comigo, para que eu não precisasse arcar com essa responsabilidade de ter dissolvido um sonho dos Valência e dos Mendoza._  
**BETTY**: - _E ela descobriu?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não demorou muito. E você deve imaginar como ela reagiu. Meus pais me censuravam, diziam que eu deveria amadurecer e ter responsabilidade... Mas era pior, pois me sentia tão pressionado que sumia por finais de semana inteiros..._  
**BETTY**: - (INCOMODADA) _Imagino que acompanhado do Mario Calderón?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Do Mário e de tantos outros. Eu era o futuro presidente de uma empresa de moda, Betty. Todas as mulheres bonitas de Bogotá queriam ficar perto de mim para terem uma chance no mercado da moda e todos os meus amigos queriam desfrutar dessas mulheres... Rapidamente eu me tornei o príncipe das noitadas._ (BALANÇANDO A CABEÇA) _Que estúpido._

Betty fica em silêncio, assimilando tudo o que Armando contou. Ele a observa por um instante. Percebe a seriedade dela.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ainda bem que eu não te conheci naquela época._  
**BETTY**: - _Você nem teria me visto, Armando._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não... Não por isso, Beatriz. Mas porque eu não estava pronto pra você._

Betty olha para Armando e sorri, ternamente.

**BETTY**: - _Bem, então, o que mais fazia esse meu príncipe inacabado?_  
**ARMANDO**: - (SORRI) _Ai, Betty, esse seu príncipe só se metia em enrascadas... Até que um dia meu pai me chamou pra conversar e disse que estava envergonhado de ter um filho que não sabia respeitar uma mulher. E foi um alívio, sabe? Era como se ele me desse uma permissão pra eu terminar tudo, porque o pior era perder o respeito dos meus pais. Eu então tomei coragem e fui conversar com a Marcela. Quando cheguei à mansão dos Valência, ela me recebeu chorando. Os pais dela tinham acabado de morrer naquele acidente horrível. Não tive coragem de tocar no assunto depois disso. Até hoje ela nunca soube que aquele dia eu estava indo terminar tudo o que tínhamos._  
**BETTY**: - _Isso é terrível, Armando._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não tive coragem de deixa-la naquele momento. E o tempo passou. Por culpa, achava que devia isso a ela. E algumas vezes, quando tentava começar um assunto, dizer que estava me sentindo infeliz na relação, ela chorava, dizia que tinha medo de me perder, porque não tinha mais ninguém no mundo... Eu não sabia como reagir e acabava ficando. Claro que eu deveria ter sido mais enfático, isso teria nos poupado o sofrimento. Mas fui fraco. E sempre tive carinho por ela, a admirava. Então pensei que minha vida seria sempre isso, esse relacionamento obsessivo e vazio, feito de culpa, de remorso. Mas você sabe o que acontece quando a gente não ama verdadeiramente uma pessoa... E eu comecei a sair com outras mulheres novamente. Pensava que todo o homem era assim, casava com uma mulher boa, que o amava, correta, praticamente perfeita... E se divertia com as erradas. E hoje sei que tenho culpa pela pessoa ciumenta em que a Marcela se transformou. Eu a fiz ficar daquele jeito, me perseguindo, seguindo meus passos, desatinada. Era um jogo no qual eu controlava todas as peças. Quando ela ficava escandalosa, eu ameaçava ir embora. E ela se humilhava, me implorava pra não deixa-la._  
**BETTY**: - _E imagino ter sido nessa época a votação para a Presidência..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Precisamente. Estávamos próximos da votação e minha proposta era um absurdo. Todo mundo sabia. Até mesmo o meu pai. Pela contagem dos votos, a Marcela era que acabaria decidindo entre eu e o próprio irmão. Aquilo era desleal demais com ela e eu achava terrível. Mas o Mario...  
_**BETTY**: - _Sempre o Mário..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Bem, ele e outros tantos amigos, me disseram que eu tinha que me aproveitar daquilo. Mas veja, Betty, não o culpo. Porque eu também concordei com ele, achava que já que eu estava preso a ela, acorrentado àquela relação, a Marcela me devia isso._

Armando balança a cabeça, culpado.

**BETTY**: - _E como foi que você pediu a ela que votasse a favor de você?  
_**ARMANDO**: - _Aí é que está. Nunca tive que pedir. Quando faltavam alguns dias para a votação da melhor proposta, ela tocou no assunto do casamento. Até então era uma coisa que nossas mães tinham discutido no passado, uma ideia muito vaga... Nós dois nunca havíamos falado abertamente sobre o assunto. Naquele momento pensei que a Marcela estava impondo uma regra, que ela me faria presidente caso eu aceitasse me casar. Mas obvio que não era isso, a Marcela não faria algo assim... Hoje penso que foi apenas uma coincidência, que na realidade ela precisava de alguma prova de que eu me importava com ela. Acabei respondendo que casar com ela estava nos meus planos. E em alguns dias, na reunião de diretoria, houve a votação._

Armando respira profundamente, como se tivesse soltado um peso que carregava há muitos anos. Se sente leve. Betty faz carinhos no rosto dele. Armando segura a mão dela sobre seu rosto, ternamente, e leva a mão dela até seu peito, repousando sobre seu coração. Ele sorri, feliz.

**BETTY**: - (SORRI) _O que foi?_  
**ARMANDO**: - _Não imaginei que falar sobre isso me faria tão bem, Beatriz. Sinto como se... Como se esse fosse o fechamento desses anos complicados._

Betty fica com os olhos marejados diante da sinceridade de Armando. Ele beija a mão de Betty.

**ARMANDO**: - _Viu como tenho razão quando digo que me apaixonei por um anjo?_

Betty ri e o beija ternamente. Os dois apoiam as testas e ficam em silêncio.

**BETTY**: - (HESITANTE) _Armando...  
_**ARMANDO**: - (OLHOS FECHADOS / CURTINDO O MOMENTO) _Sim?_  
**BETTY**: - (HESITANTE) _Foi por isso que você me disse que nunca tinha pedido ninguém em casamento antes? Eu estranhei quando você disse isso, lá no Clube, por causa da dona Marcela..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Sim, Beatriz. Eu nunca pedi ninguém em casamento na minha vida. Com a Marcela, foi um acordo. Foi uma coisa racionalizada, por um interesse. Nunca houve o pedido. Combinamos de nos casar, como quem combina de viajar de férias. Mas com você..._

Armando se afasta para olhar Betty nos olhos.

**ARMANDO**: - _Com você foi impulsivo. Mas não um impulsivo do qual um se arrepende quando pensa melhor. Mas o impulsivo que é o resultado de um sentimento que não cabe mais dentro de alguém. Lá naquele estábulo eu me dei conta..._ (SE EMOCIONA) _Eu me dei conta de que era você._ (SORRI ENTRE LÁGRIMAS) _Sempre foi você, Beatriz. Eu sabia que te amava, que queria ficar com você, desde muito tempo atrás, mas hoje... Hoje parece que a realização do que é isso tudo que vivemos caiu sobre mim, e tudo ficou simples, lógico e natural..._ (SORRI) _Sabe, existe um filme*** em que o personagem se dá conta que gosta da moça e sai correndo pela rua até chegar até ela, que está numa festa. Ao encontra-la ele diz que quando uma pessoa se dá conta que quer passar o resto da vida com a outra, ela quer que esse resto da vida comece o mais rápido possível... Acho que é isso, Beatriz. Eu quero que o resto da minha vida com você comece o mais rápido possível. Porque eu te amo._ (NUM SUSSURRO) _Eu te amo. E isso não me aprisiona, não me deixa tenso, nem me pressiona. Muito pelo contrário. Amar você me liberta. Me deixa leve, como nunca antes. Eu cometi um monte de erros nessa minha vida, Betty. Mas não quero que um deles seja perder a chance de ter uma vida com você._

Betty fica emocionada. Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas.

**BETTY**: - _Meu amor, você ganhou._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Ganhei? O que?_  
**BETTY**: - _O direito de me beijar. Seus argumentos são muito válidos._

Armando sorri.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ufa! Ainda bem! Olhe só o discurso que tive que fazer._

Betty cai na gargalhada.

**ARMANDO**: - _Ai, essa risada... Como eu não morreria para ouvir essa risada todos os dias..._  
**BETTY**: - _Armando, para de falar e me beija..._  
**ARMANDO**: - _Seu pedido é uma ordem, doutora monstris..._

Armando pula sobre ela, a beijando e a puxando para baixo dos cobertores.

* * *

* Chapinero é o bairro onde fica localizada a casa de Betty, em Bogotá. Fiz uma pesquisa onde ficaria a escola pública mais próxima da casa de Betty e o resultado foi esse: "Escola Secundária de Chapinero". Internet I Love You.

** "El Principito" se traduz como "o Principezinho", que combina muito com algo que o Daniel diria ironicamente sobre Armando. El Principito também é a forma como se chama o livro "O Pequeno Príncipe" em espanhol.

*** O filme em questão se chama "Harry &amp; Sally" e recomendo para todos os corações sensíveis e necessitados de uma maravilhosa e engraçada história de amor.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Apartamento de Armando**  
**01:05 AM**

A televisão está ligada onde passa um filme preto-e-branco. Armando e Betty dormem, Betty com a cabeça repousada no ombro de Armando. Roni, o cachorro de Armando, dorme no chão, perto do sofá.

Armando acorda e respira fundo, cheirando o cabelo de Betty. Ele estica o braço para olhar as horas no relógio de pulso.

**ARMANDO:** \- (SUSSURRANDO) _Betty? Betty, meu amor, acorda._

Betty se remexe nos braços de Armando, sem abrir os olhos.

**BETTY:** \- (SONOLENTA) _Ai, não, me deixa dormir…  
_**ARMANDO:** \- (SORRI) _Betty, tenho que te levar pra casa. O Seu Hermes vai me matar._

**BETTY:** \- (ABRE OS OLHOS)_ Que horas são?  
_**ARMANDO:** \- _Já passa da uma, meu amor._

Betty senta-se rapidamente, passa as mãos pelos cabelos, acordando. Armando, meio despenteado e sonolento, a observa. Betty olha para ele. Suspira longamente e leva a mão ao rosto dele, fazendo carinhos. Armando segura a mão dela sobre o seu rosto.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Que houve, meu amor?_

Betty sorri.

**BETTY:** \- _Eu não queria ter que ir embora, Armando._  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Ai, Betty, não me diz essas coisas._  
**BETTY:** \- _Mas é verdade. É cada vez mais difícil pra mim._

Armando se aproxima e envolve os braços ao redor dela. Betty, de costas para ele, relaxa contra o peito de Armando.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Pra mim também, meu amor. Pra mim também._  
**BETTY:** \- _Me prometa que não vamos ficar dois anos noivando, sim?_

Armando ri.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Ai, Betty, eu me casaria contigo hoje, não fosse o respeito que tenho pela sua família. Eu quero que as coisas sejam feitas do jeito certo, já que o começo não nos saiu muito bem._

Betty fecha os olhos e suspira.

**BETTY:** \- _Está bem, Don Armando._

Betty faz menção de se levantar. Armando a segura pelo braço, a puxando de volta.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Betty, me desculpe, não foi minha intenção ser paternalista com você._

Betty respira fundo, se encostando no sofá e cruzando os braços. Armando estranha.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Beatriz… Que passa, ahn?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Ai, Armando… Existem muitas coisas que estão erradas na minha relação com os meus pais. Na forma como eles ainda me vêem. E se eu não consegui me impor antes, se eu fui um produto da forma como eles olhavam para mim, já está mais do que na hora de romper com isso._  
**ARMANDO:** \- _O que quer dizer?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Que eu preciso agir de acordo com a pessoa que quero ser._

Betty se levanta, indo até a mesa da sala de jantar para pegar a bolsa. Pega o telefone celular e disca. Armando a observa, preocupado.

[corte]

Armando entra no corredor de seu apartamento trazendo Betty pela mão. Ela ainda está vestindo a camisa azul de Armando e ele ainda usando somente as calças do pijama.

Betty o puxa, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. O segura pelo rosto, fazendo carinhos. Armando a beija, encostando-a contra a parede. Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente. Armando se afasta dela, ofegante.

Os dois se olham intensamente. Betty se afasta de Armando andando pelo corredor. Armando a observa. Ela se vira para ele, passando o olhar por todo o corpo de Armando. Morde o lábio inferior e suspira. Armando ruboriza, com expressão de incredulidade. Betty entra no quarto de Armando. Ele a segue.

[corte]

Betty e Armando caem sobre os lençóis, aos beijos. Betty se vira para ficar por cima de Armando. Ela senta-se sobre ele e começa a abrir os botões da camisa que veste.

Close nas mãos de Betty, que com toda a delicadeza, abrem botão por botão da camisa.

Armando a observa, docemente, admirando cada gesto.

Betty olha para ele, através das mechas de cabelo que caem sobre seu rosto, sensualmente.

Armando senta-se e a puxa contra si para um beijo cheio de desejo. Betty passa as mãos sobre o peito nu de Armando. Ele se arrepia. Ela se inclina para frente, beijando delicadamente a pele quente de Armando. Ele fecha os olhos, respirando descompassadamente.

Betty faz carinhos sobre o peito dele, subindo pelo pescoço até chegar ao rosto de Armando. Ela passa a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios entreabertos dele, que abre os olhos para olhá-la, inebriado.

**ARMANDO: -** (SUSSURRANDO) _Beatriz… Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu._

Betty enche os olhos de lágrimas. Armando acaricia o rosto dela, ternamente.

**ARMANDO:** \- (SUSSURRANDO) _Você é o amor da minha vida._

Betty chora. Armando vai beijando o caminho que as lágrimas de Betty fazem pelo rosto dela. Betty o abraça com força.

**BETTY:** -_ Te amo, Armando. Te amo..._

Armando sorri, feliz. Se vira por cima de Betty e encosta seu nariz no rosto dela, contornando toda a face dela carinhosamente. Betty se arrepia. Armando a segura pela nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo apaixonado.

[corte]

Close somente nas faces de Armando e Betty, com as testas apoiadas, olhando-se nos olhos. Ofegantes. Armando fecha os olhos, encostando os lábios semi-abertos no canto dos lábios de Betty. Ela respira fundo, tremendo.

[corte]

Foco na mão de Betty que segura o lençol com força. A mão de Armando se aproxima da dela e se entrelaçam.

[corte]

Close no beijo terno e apaixonado de Betty e Armando.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Apartamento de Armando Mendoza**  
**Dia Seguinte**  
**08:32 AM**

Raios de sol entram pela janela, iluminando os corpos de Betty e Armando que repousam tranquilamente sobre os lençóis.  
Betty abre os olhos lentamente como quem não quer despertar. Se mexe, acordando Armando. Ele olha para ela, dando um sorriso mimoso, de felicidade completa.

**ARMANDO:** \- (AOS SUSSURROS)_ Bom dia, amor da minha vida…_  
**BETTY:** \- (SORRINDO) _Bom dia, meu doutor…_  
**ARMANDO:** \- (FECHANDO OS OLHOS / SE ACONCHEGANDO NELA) _Hmm… Adorei isso…_

Betty esfrega os olhos. Olha para o relógio, na mesa de cabeceira.

**BETTY:** \- _Meu amor, temos que levantar._  
**ARMANDO:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Shhhh, Betty… Ainda é madrugada._

Betty ri. Se vira na cama, ficando de frente para Armando. Ela o observa dormir, admirando o rosto dele, apaixonada.  
Alguns minutos se passam.

**ARMANDO:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Betty…_  
**BETTY:** \- _Sim?  
_**ARMANDO:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _O que você tanto olha?_

Betty ri. Armando sorri, adorando ouvir a risada dela, e abre os olhos.

**ARMANDO:** \- _E então?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Então o que?_  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Doutora Pinzón, não se faça de desentendida. Você estava me olhando._

Betty abaixa o olhar. Armando ergue o queixo dela, fazendo com que olhe pra ele.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Betty, você sente vergonha de mim?_

Betty morde o lábio, sem saber o que dizer. Desvia o olhar novamente.

**ARMANDO:** \- (CARINHOSO) _Sabe que não precisa sentir._  
**BETTY:** \- _Eu sei, Don Armando. Mas tudo isso é… É muito novo pra mim. Estou vivendo coisas que nunca vivi antes e às vezes me sinto uma adolescente…_

Armando sorri, docemente. Leva a mão para fazer carinhos no rosto dela.

**ARMANDO:** -_ Eu sei, meu amor. Eu também estou vivendo coisas completamente novas com você. Mas quero que você se sinta confortável ao meu lado. Quero que você olhe pra mim como seu melhor amigo, porque pra mim você já é a minha melhor amiga._

Betty olha para Armando, emocionada. Armando fecha os olhos.

**ARMANDO:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Olha_, _posso até fechar os olhos, se te deixa mais tranquila._

Betty sorri. Armando fica em silêncio, esperando. Ela o observa por mais um tempo até levar a mão para acariciar o rosto dele.

**BETTY:** \- (SUSSURRANDO) _Armando… Você é… Você é o homem com que eu sempre sonhei._

Armando sorri, de olhos fechados.

**BETTY:** \- (RI) _Doutor, assim não vou conseguir…_  
**ARMANDO:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Está bem, desculpe._

Armando fica sério mais uma vez.  
Betty suspira.

**BETTY:** \- _E eu… Eu adoro olhar pra você, Armando. Sempre gostei. Desde a época em que eu ficava na minha salinha, olhando para uma foto 3x4 sua. Agora que você está aqui eu tento me fazer entender que você é real. (SORRI) Sei que soa piegas, que pode ser bobagem minha… Mas só de olhar pra você sinto que meu corpo desperta para aventuras que ainda estou por viver. E não é só porque você é esse homem lindo…_

Armando sorri, sem conseguir se conter. Betty sorri, mordendo o lábio.

**BETTY:** \- _Olhar pra você, Armando, de tão perto, me faz sentir que nada foi em vão. Me faz sentir um amor que é realidade, que pulsa ao alcance das minhas mãos. Um amor que não quer fugir, nem se desvanece, mas que repousa à minha frente, sereno, paciente… meu._

Armando continua com os olhos fechados. Betty o observa em silêncio. Uma lágrima escapa dos olhos de Armando, ainda fechados.  
Betty aproxima os lábios e beija Armando no rosto. Ele abre os olhos e a mira intensamente.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Beatriz, se existe um homem com sorte nesse mundo, esse homem sou eu. Porque você disse sim. Você disse sim._

Armando puxa Betty e a beija apaixonadamente. Eles se separam e encostam as testas uma na outra.

**ARMANDO:** \- (SUSPIRA) _Você disse sim._

* * *

N/A: E aí, o que estão achando? Comentem!


	22. Capítulo 21

**Apartamento de Armando Mendoza**  
**09:00 AM**

Betty está sentada na bancada do banheiro vestindo o robe azul marinho de Armando, que fica grande demais pra ela. Armando, de calças do pijama, está entre as pernas dela. Betty faz a barba de Armando, concentrada. Armando a observa com um sorriso.

**BETTY:** \- (ATENTA) _Se você não parar de sorrir eu vou acabar te machucando..._  
**ARMANDO:** \- (NUM SORRISO) _Não consigo evitar, meu amor._  
**BETTY:** \- (ATENTA) _E porque?_  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Porque estás toda séria..._  
**BETTY:** -_ E o que tem?_  
**ARMANDO:** \- (RINDO) _Nada._

Betty para o que está fazendo e olha para Armando. Ele fica sorrindo pra ela, apaixonado. Betty balança a cabeça, limpando o barbeador. Pega a espuma de barbear e coloca um pouco na mão. Coloca no rosto dele, desenhando uma barba branca. Começa a rir.

**ARMANDO:** \- _O que foi?_  
**BETTY:** \- (RINDO) _Acho que já consigo ter uma idéia de como você vai ficar quando estivermos velhinhos..._  
**ARMANDO:** \- (SORRI)_ Você está se divertindo muito, não?_

Betty morre de rir.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Beatriz, você não pode rir dos idosos… Nessa idade há de se tomar muito cuidado com o coração dos velhinhos._  
**BETTY:** \- _Ai, meu Deus, que dramático esse meu doutorzinho…_

Armando apoia as mãos na pia, a prendendo entre ele e a bancada.

**BETTY:** \- _Armando, o que está fazendo?_  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Nada._  
**BETTY:** \- _Meu amor, precisamos terminar isso ou nunca vamos sair desse banheiro._  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Não vejo necessidade de evacuar esse banheiro tão cedo._

Armando vai aproximando cada vez mais seu rosto do dela.

**BETTY:** \- _Ai, não doutor, você não vai me suj..._

Armando beija Betty apaixonadamente, a sujando toda de creme de barbear. Betty tenta se desvencilhar dele. Armando se afasta, num sorriso maroto.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Acho que pra tirar todo esse creme só tomando um banho, não acha, mi vida?_  
**BETTY:** \- (SORRI / BALANÇANDO A CABEÇA) _Vou me casar com o homem mais mal-intencionado do mundo..._

Armando se afasta dela, cabisbaixo. Senta-se no vaso, fazendo carinha de pidão.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Não, não, mi vida, não... Pode tomar banho… Pode ir primeiro que eu fico aqui sentadinho… Esperando..._

Betty fica olhando pra ele. Armando sentado, todo sujo de creme de barbear, olhando para baixo, fingindo tristeza. Betty coloca as mãos na cintura, sem acreditar.

**BETTY:** \- _Meu amor, você não presta..._

Armando dá um suspiro profundo, no mais puro fingimento.

**BETTY:** \- _Mas quem disse que eu presto?_

Betty abre a porta do box, puxando Armando pra dentro.

[corte]

Betty sai do banheiro, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Armando está colocando a gravata, de frente para o espelho.

**ARMANDO:** \- (SEGURANDO A GRAVATA) _Ficou bem?_  
**BETTY:** \- (OLHOS BRILHANDO) _Lindo, como sempre._  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Ahhh…_

Armando se abraça nela, a beijando carinhosamente. Começa a passar a mão pelo corpo dela. Betty se afasta, rindo.

**BETTY:** \- _Armando, não podemos ficar pra sempre nesse quarto!_  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Porque não? Nunca gostei do lado de fora desse prédio mesmo._  
**BETTY:** \- (RI) _Armando!_

Betty se desvencilha dele e senta-se na cama, calçando os sapatos. Armando vai até o armário, pegando o casaco do paletó. Começa a vesti-lo.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Betty, precisamos descansar, sabia? Estamos nesse frenesi faz mais de um ano. Estou cansadíssimo._  
**BETTY:** \- _Ai, meu amor, concordo plenamente. Estou tão cansada… Mas pelo visto só vamos conseguir descansar depois do casamento._  
**ARMANDO:** \- _Nossa lua-de-mel vai ser eu colocando trancas nessa casa e cortando todos os fios de telefone._

Betty ri.

**BETTY:** \- _Vou ser sequestrada na lua-de-mel, é isso?_

Armando vai até o banheiro, volta com o frasco de perfume na mão. Betty o observa, intrigada. Armando nem percebe.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Preciso ficar sozinho com você, Beatriz. Essas nossas últimas horas foram tão maravilhosas, me senti uma pessoa normal, com uma vida normal de homem comprometido._

Armando passa o perfume nas mãos e larga o frasco sobre o criado mudo. Betty continua observando os movimentos dele.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Mas sei que quando você sair por aquela porta o mundo vai cair sobre as nossas cabeças. Os telefones começarão a tocar, as contas vão chegar, os bancos vão cobrar os juros…_

Armando esfrega as mãos uma na outra, passando em seguida pelo pescoço. Betty se levanta e se aproxima dele, o abraçando pela cintura.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Aí chegam os investidores, os acionistas… E sabem o que todos querem, Beatriz?_  
**BEATRIZ:** \- _O que?_  
**ARMANDO:** \- (CIUMENTO) _Você, é claro! Querem reuniões, querem almoços e jantares de negócios… E o que sobra pra mim, Beatriz? Me diz?_

Betty interrompe o que Armando diz ao aproximar o nariz do pescoço dele, o cheirando. Ele se arrepia.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Betty, o que está fazendo?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Sentindo seu perfume._

Armando engole em seco.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Betty, não me faz isso..._  
**BETTY:** \- _Eu sempre quis sentir o seu perfume, Don Armando…_

Betty fecha os olhos, roçando o nariz pelo pescoço de Armando.

**BETTY:** \- (OLHOS FECHADOS) _Você chegava na Ecomoda, passava por mim e eu pensava que o melhor lugar do mundo devia ser esse aqui..._

Betty o beija no pescoço. Armando se arrepia e respira fundo.

**ARMANDO:** \- (TENTANDO SE CONTROLAR) _Betty…_

Betty se afasta de Armando. O beija rapidamente nos lábios e sai do abraço dele.

**BETTY:** \- _Nos vemos na Ecomoda, meu amor._  
**ARMANDO:** \- (DESESPERADO) _Betty, como assim…?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Eu preciso ir pra casa._

Betty vai saindo do quarto de Armando, pegando a bolsa.

**ARMANDO:** \- (DESESPERADO) _Betty, você não pode me fazer isso… e depois me deixar aqui assim!_

Betty, já no corredor, vira-se para Armando e dá uma piscadinha antes de sumir do campo de visão dele.

**ARMANDO:** \- _Acho que nunca houve um homem nesse mundo quisesse tanto estar casado como eu. (SOFRENDO) Que cruz!_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Residência dos Pinzón-Solano**  
**10:04 AM**

Os pais de Betty tomam o café da manhã.  
Seu Hermes olha as horas no relógio de pulso. Batuca os dedos na mesa, impaciente. Estica a mão para pegar o telefone que está ao lado de Dona Júlia. Ela pega o telefone rapidamente, afastando dele.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Não, Hermes, eu já disse que não!_  
**HERMES:** \- _Mas como não, Júlia, como não?! É um absurdo a menina não ter chegado ainda. Olhe que horas são!_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, Hermes, ela avisou que ia passar a noite fora de casa…_  
**HERMES:** \- _E isso é outra coisa que não me agrada! Desde quando ela parou de pedir permissão e sai simplesmente decidindo que vai dormir fora de casa, hein? Que pouca vergonha é essa?_  
**JÚLIA:** \- …  
**HERMES:** \- _Foi você, Júlia, foi você que estragou a menina! Claro, sempre passando a mão sobre a cabeça dela, sempre permitindo que ela fizesse coisas erradas…_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Mas que coisas erradas, Hermes, do que você está falando, homem?!_  
**HERMES:** \- _Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Júlia…_

Barulho de chaves. Betty entra em casa. Seu Hermes e Dona Júlia a observam. Betty dá um sorriso amarelo.

**BETTY:** \- _Bom dia..._

Seu Hermes se levanta, indignado.

**HERMES:** \- _Bom dia?! Bom dia?! Isso são horas de aparecer em casa, senhorita?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Ai, papai…_  
**HERMES:** \- _Você perdeu o respeito pela sua casa, Betty? Perdeu o respeito por sua família?_  
**BETTY:** \- …  
**HERMES:** \- _Já passa das dez horas da manhã, Beatriz, e você aparece aqui na minha frente como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como me explica isso, hein?_

Betty aperta as mãos de nervoso.

**HERMES:** \- _Pois a senhorita fique sabendo que se eu tivesse atendido o telefone quando ligou isso não teria acontecido! Dormir fora de casa… Só me faltava essa. Na casa do doutor Armando, ainda por cima!_ (INDIGNADO) _E o que estavam fazendo? Porque não acredito que estavam trabalhando até agora!  
_**JÚLIA:** \- _Hermes, fique calmo, mi hijo._  
**HERMES:** \- _Júlia, me deixe à sós com a Beatriz._ (OLHANDO PARA BETTY) _E você, sente-se aí, jovenzinha, que temos que conversar._

Betty senta-se, suspirando. Dona Júlia olha para ela, apreensiva. Levanta e recolhe os pratos, indo para a cozinha. Seu Hermes anda pela sala, indignado.

**HERMES:** \- _Beatriz Aurora Pinzón Solano, a senhorita pensa que…  
_**BETTY:** \- (CORTANDO) _O senhor não sabe o que eu penso._

Seu Hermes fica surpreso. Betty olha para ele.

**BETTY:** \- _O senhor não sabe o que eu penso porque quando olha pra mim, ainda vê uma menina. E eu não sou mais uma criança, papai._  
**HERMES:** \- _Ora, Beatriz, você é muito ingênua, precisa entender que o mundo lá fora…_  
**BETTY:** \- (INTERROMPENDO) _O mundo lá fora é o mundo do qual eu faço parte, papai. É o mundo que está aí para que eu o viva e desfrute. A nossa casa, apesar de ser meu lar, meu porto seguro, não pode ser o meu único mundo._

Seu Hermes senta-se. Betty levanta-se andando pela sala.

**BETTY:** -_ O senhor sabe que sempre o respeitei muito, que sempre respeitei muito a mamãe. Nunca dei motivos para que sentissem vergonha de mim, nunca fiz nada para magoá-los… No entanto o senhor me trata como se eu tivesse feito coisas erradas a vida inteira!_  
**HERMES:**_ \- Mas Betty…_  
**BETTY:** \- _Desculpe, papai, mas é assim que me sinto. O senhor sempre me vigia, parece que desconfia de mim o tempo todo. Muitas vezes me sinto uma criminosa em minha própria casa!_  
**HERMES:** \- …  
**BETTY:** \- _A questão é que não sou mais aquela criança que o senhor abraçava e protegia._

Seu Hermes suspira e abaixa a cabeça. Betty se aproxima dele, segurando-lhe as mãos.

**BETTY:** \- _Papai, eu entendo a sua forma de agir, sei que sou sua única filha e sei que faz tudo isso porque me ama e não quer que eu sofra. O senhor me deu a melhor educação que podia, se esforçou por mim e eu agradeço por isso. Mas o senhor precisa entender que agora eu sou uma mulher. Uma mulher que sofre e tem desejos como todas as outras. Uma mulher que também é capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões.  
_**HERMES:** \- (CABEÇA BAIXA) _Sim, Betty, mas eu…  
_**BETTY:** \- (PASSANDO A MÃO NO ROSTO DELE) _Eu sei que não é fácil admitir isso. Pra mim também foi difícil…_ (SORRI) _Até algum tempo atrás eu mesma me sentia como uma menina…_  
**HERMES:** \- …  
**BETTY:** \- _Mas eu cresci. E não só fisicamente. Cresci como ser humano e de tantas formas, papai…_ (EMOCIONADA) _E muito disso devo ao senhor que sempre esteve presente, me ajudando, me dando forças para continuar…_  
**HERMES:** \- _Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação, minha filha…_  
**BETTY:** \- (O ABRAÇANDO) _O senhor é o melhor pai do mundo e o melhor amigo também…_ (ENCHENDO OS OLHOS DE LÁGRIMAS) _Muito obrigada, papai._

Don Hermes funga, se contendo pra não chorar. Betty se afasta dele, segurando-lhe as mãos.

**BETTY:** \- _Quero que leve a certeza em seu coração de que tudo o que eu fiz até hoje e que farei de agora em diante, não vai lhe trazer vergonha nunca.  
_**HERMES:** \- …  
**BETTY:** \- _E por mais doloroso que seja, tens que entender, papai… Necessitas compreender… Que eu não sou mais a menina Betty. Sou uma mulher._

Betty levanta-se e sai, subindo as escadas. Seu Hermes fica parado, com o olhar perdido.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Residência dos Pinzón-Solano**  
**10:31 AM**

Betty, já vestida para trabalhar, se arruma em frente ao espelho. Batidas na porta.

**BETTY:** \- _Pode entrar._

Dona Júlia entra, trazendo um copo de suco.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Filha, você quer um suquinho? Não sei se tomou café ou não…_  
**BETTY:** \- (SORRI) _Ah, obrigada, mamãe._  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Está com fome? Fiz umas arepitas que você vai adorar…_  
**BETTY:** \- _Mamãe, entre e feche a porta, sim? Preciso falar com a senhora._

Dona Júlia entra, receosa. Senta-se na cama de Betty, que senta ao lado dela. Betty respira fundo, tomando coragem para falar.

**BETTY:** \- (SEM GRAÇA) _Bem, eu acho que a senhora ouviu a minha conversa com o papai, lá embaixo…_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, minha filha, que pena, mas não pude deixar de ouvir…_  
**BETTY:** \- _E o que você acha?_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Bem, eu… Eu acho que você está com a razão, meu amor. Você é uma moça direita, com princípios honrados. E o seu pai precisa entender que você cresceu, por mais que lhe doa._

Betty sorri, emocionada.

**BETTY:** \- _Obrigada, mamãe._

Dona Júlia segura as mãos da filha. Betty está hesitante e Dona Júlia percebe que ela ainda tem algo a dizer.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Era só isso que queria falar, filhinha?_  
**BETTY:** \- (SORRI) _Não... Tem uma outra coisa._  
**JÚLIA:** \- _O que foi? Alguma coisa com o seu Armando? Ele está te tratando bem, meu amor?_

Betty sorri e desvia o olhar. Respira fundo, tomando coragem.

**BETTY:** \- _O que eu queria contar é que ontem… O seu Armando…_

Dona Júlia cobre o rosto com as mãos, já imaginando a notícia.

**BETTY:** \- (FELIZ) _Ele me pediu em casamento, mamãe!_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, Betty!_

Dona Júlia abraça Betty, feliz. Betty chora de alegria.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Minha filha, que coisa maravilhosa!_

As duas se separam.

**JÚLIA:** \- _E você aceitou, não aceitou, Betty?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Como eu poderia dizer não para o amor da minha vida?_

Dona Júlia começa a chorar.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, meu amor, vocês vão ser tão felizes! Tenho certeza disso!_

As duas choram e riem ao mesmo tempo.

**BETTY:** \- (SECANDO AS LÁGRIMAS) _Mamãe, por favor não diga nada ao papai por enquanto, está bem? O Armando quer falar com ele pessoalmente._

Dona Júlia seca as lágrimas com o xale que usa.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Claro, minha filha. Não se preocupe. _(EMPOLGADA)_ E como está o doutor? Está feliz?_

Betty seca as lágrimas e levanta-se, andando pelo quarto.

**BETTY:** \- (SORRI) _Ai, mamãe… Ele é um príncipe. Estou conhecendo um outro Armando, que eu não imaginava que existia. Ele tem um cuidado, uma forma de olhar pra mim que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes… É inacreditável toda a atenção que ele me dedica, todo o carinho. Me sinto tão amada! Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo._  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, mas como não, minha filha?! Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, merece ser amada por qualquer homem que tenha a sorte de conhecer você._

Betty olha para a mãe, emocionada.

**BETTY:** \- _Obrigada, mamãe. Obrigada por sempre acreditar em mim quando nem eu acreditava._  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Então foi por isso que você decidiu… passar a noite com ele?_

Betty senta-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. Morde o lábio, envergonhada. Olha para Dona Júlia.

**BETTY:** \- _Mamãe, você lembra que fui encontrá-lo no clube?_  
**JÚLIA:** \- _Sim. Você queria fazer uma surpresa pra ele, não era isso, minha filha?_  
**BETTY:** \- _Pois foi lá que o Armando fez o pedido, debaixo de uma chuva fortíssima que caía._

Dona Júlia sorri, empolgada.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Ai, que coisa romântica!_  
**BETTY:** \- (ENVERGONHADA) _Ficamos encharcados, naturalmente, então decidimos ir pro apartamento dele. Não queria vir pra casa e ter que explicar o que tinha acontecido… Além do mais, precisávamos ficar juntos, conversar sobre esse novo caminho que começamos a percorrer. A questão é que conversamos muito e Don Armando me confidenciou muitas coisas, fatos do seu passado, coisas que nunca tinha contado a ninguém… E o tempo foi passando sem que nos déssemos conta._

Betty ajeita os óculos, suspirando.

**BETTY:** \- _Sabe, mamãe, às vezes parece que uma reconciliação é um ponto final numa história triste, mas a verdade é que é só o início de um processo longo e difícil de perdão. Faltava a ele e a mim essa conversa, entender o que passou conosco, pra deixarmos tudo para trás e começar uma vida juntos. (SORRI) E depois de tudo isso, eu sentia que meu lugar era ali, ao lado dele. Eu não queria voltar pra casa porque precisávamos estar juntos, entende?_  
**JÚLIA:** \- (CARINHOSA) _Sim, mi hija._  
**BETTY:** \- (ENCHE OS OLHOS DE LÁGRIMAS) _Cada vez é mais difícil me separar dele… Existe em mim um sentimento tão grande, tão imenso… Que a única coisa que diminui essa angústia é a presença dele._

Dona Júlia sorri, não cabendo em si de alegria pela felicidade da filha.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Meu amor, pode contar comigo, está bem? Vou ajudar com tudo o que for necessário para o casamento. E pode deixar que cuido do seu pai, ele não vai mais atrapalhar você e o seu Armando._

Betty se levanta e abraça a mãe.

**BETTY:** \- _Obrigada, mamãe. Muito obrigada!_

Dona Júlia se afasta de Betty, a segurando pelo rosto.

**JÚLIA:** \- _Não acredito que a minha filhinha vai casar!_

As duas riem.


End file.
